Cuidando a los Tucker
by cryle
Summary: Kyle nesecita dinero y craig le hace una oferta la cual no rechaza o.o...
1. Chapter 1

El señor garrison estaba haciendo clase a los chicos, los cuales ya tenian entre 16 y 17 años, estaban bastante grandecitos en porte, pero por dentro aun conservaban un leve aire de niños pequeños, y se notaba en como se encontraban todos jugando al messenger escribiendo cosas estupidas en papeles y haciendo el ruidito que hace MSN cuando se reciben mensajes.

-tururu.- dijo Clyde levantando un papel en el que decia ¨Super clyde acaba de iniciar sesion¨.

-Tururu.- dijo cartman, en su papel decia ¨muerte a kyle! acaba de iniciar sesion¨.

-Tururu.- dijo kyle, ¨Cartman cambia tu nick ¬¬¨

-Tururu.- ¨Jodete kyle.¨

-Tururu.-¨Hijo de puta¨

-tururu.-¨No empiecen u.u¨- dijo stan.

-Tururu.- .l...- dijo craig a cartman.

-Tururu.- jaja.- le dijo kyle.

-Tururu.- ¬¬.- cartman.

-Tururu.- te quiero.- decia stan a wendy.

-Tururu.- yo tambien n.n.

-Tururu.- ¨Alguien se quiere unir a mi nuevo club¨.- decia el papel de cartman.

-Tururu.-¨¿cual club?¨.- dijo cButters.

-Tururu.-¨un club para acabar con los judios del mundo¨.

-Tururu.- ¨Yo quiero!, pero ¿que es un judio?¨.- dijo clyde.

-Tururu.- ¨Kyle es un judio, idiota ¬¬¨.- le respondio Token.

-Tururu.- ¨ha entonces si n.n¨.- dijo clyde.

-Tururu.- ¨clyde!¨.-Le dijo kyle.

-Tururu.-¨¿Que?¨.

-Tururu.- ¨Cartman lo hace para planear mi muerte¨

-Tururu.- ¨Dijo a los judios ¬¬¨.- dijo estupidamente clyde.

-Tururu.- ¨Yo soy un judio ¬¬¨.

-Tururu.-¨ si lo se¨.

-Tururu.- ¨¬¬¨.

-Tururu.- ¨jajajajaj¨.- dijo cartman a kyle, pero este no miro, entonces cartman tomo su silla y la movio.

-¡¿que haces?.- dijo molesto kyle.

-Te envio un zumbido XD.-dIjo cartman, kyyle lo miro y miro su papel y luego lo miro con recelo.

-Tururu (volvio a decir cartman).- ¨¿te unes craig?¨.

-Tururu.-¨No, kyle me cae bien, y yo a ti te odio ¬¬¨.

-Tururu.- ¨hijo de puta ¬¬¨.

-Chicos ya basta!.- dijo de repente garrison.- copien lo de la pizarra para explicarlo.

-Dejenos cerrar sesion.- dijo Clyde.

-COPIEN MARICAS!.- Grito garrison y los chicos agacharon la cabeza y comenzaron a copiar.

En la hora de almuerzo, estaban sentados cartman, kyle, stan, kenny, butters, craig, Clyde y Token.

-No puedo creer que a tus 17 años aun sigas como un idiota planeando mi muerte.- dijo kyle a cartman.

-Yo solo sigo los Pasos de mi idolo.- dijo cartman sacando una foto de Adolf Hitler ( ¡maldito antisemita!).

-Cartman eres un idiota.- dijo keny.

-Nesecito dinero.- dijo de pronto kyle.

-¿Y donde lo conseguiras?.- le pregunto stan.

-Estaba pensando en...

-Prostituirte?.- le interrumpio cartman.

-No idiota, en trabajar.

-Un judio trabajando, jajaj, que dicha.- dijo cartman, kyle se puso de pie para decirle algo cuando craig hablo.

-Puedes cuidar a mi hermana.

-'¿A tu hermana?.- dijo clyde a su lado.

-Si, mis padres viajaran el fin de semana y me dejaran con ella en la casa por cinco dias.

-¿y porque no la cuidas tu?.- le dijo token.

-Porque me da pereza cumplir sus caprichos, ademas no me gusta cocinar, tampoco lavar, ni planchar, ni leer cuentos.

-¿Sabes leer?.- le dijo molestando cartman, craig le paro el dedo.

-¿Que dices kyle.?.- le volvio a decir craig a kyle.

-No lo se.- dijo kyle poniendose un dedo en los labios pensativo, no era mala idea, pero nunca antes habia sido niñero de nadien.

-No es una mala idea.- le dijo stan.

-Supongo que no, no es mala idea..- le dijo kyle, levanto su vista para mirar a craig el cual lo miraba tirado para atras con sus manos puestas en la nuca.

-Pero craig, ¿tan flojo ers?.- le pico keny, craig le levanto el dedo.

-Si, es el mas flojo de nosotros..- dijo clyde.- de hecho el otro dia su mama le pidio que ordenara el living y nos obligo a hacerlo nosotros, mientras l se quedo sentao en el sillon viendo television.

-Ustedes se ofrecieron a ayudar.- dijo craig cerrando los ojos ofendido.

-A ayudar, no ha hacer todo.- dijo Token.

-como sea ,¿ y que dices kyle?.- dijo alzando su vista al pelirrojo.

-Supongo que esta bien, pero ¿Rubi como es?.- dijo kyke antes de aceptar, Clyde hiba a decir algo pero craig le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa y clyde mejor cerro su boca, lo ultimo que queria era recibir una paliza de craig.

-Es un angelito.- dijo craig.

-Bueno, entonces si.- dijo kyle sonriendole.- acepto tu oferta.

-Bien, entonces el fin de semana en mi casa?.- dijo craig, kyle asintio y cartman le dio un paipe en la nuca.

-ah! gorodo idiota! ¿que carajo te pasa?.

-Era para que quitaras esa sonrisita idiota de tu cara.

-Hm!.

-¿Y cuanto es lo que quieres?.- dijo craig, kyle le hiba a contestar cuando cartman interrumpio.

-Con una noche de sexo le basta.- dijo y kyle lo miro con odio, keny y clyde se comenzaron a reir.

-Pero son cinco noches.- dijo stan y kyle lo miro alucinado.

-Bueno entonces que sean cinco noches de sexo.- apoyo Token, los chicos se reian y kyle estaba rojo.

-son unos idiotas.- dijo kyle con el ceño fruncido.

-Entonces, mejor lo hablamos depues.- le dijo craig, kyle lo miro y asintio.

-Jeje, que bien.- dijo cartman, ya todos habian acabado de reirse.

-Kyle no te enojes.- le dijo stan apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su amigo.

-No me enojo, solo que ustedes realmente aa veces parecen verdaderos idiotas.

Habian terminado las clases y kyle se acerco a craig.

-Te puedo acompañar?.- le dijo con una sonrisa, craig lo miro y solo asintio.

-¿Que pasa?.- le dijo con tono dudoso.

-Es sobre lo de cuidar a Rubi.

-¿Que pasa?.- le repitio.

-Mañana es viernes, entonces mañana me tendria que ir a tu casa.

-Si, mañana .

-¿A que hora?.

-Mis padres se van en la maañana, para cuando salgamos del colegio ya no estaran, te puedes ir con nosotros, o llegar en la tarde, hay ve tu.- dijo craig deteniendose fuera de la casa de kyle, kyle nisiquiera se habia dado cuenta de que craig lo habia dirigido a su casa.

-Bueno, mejor me ire en la tarde.

-Lleva tus cosas.- kyle lo miro y asintio.- Bien kyle, adios.- le djio craig, recien hay kyle se dio cuenta de que estaba fuera de su casa y miro a craig sorprendido, este le sonrio y le levanto el dedo.

Kyle estaba en la mesa con sus padres.

-¿Como te fue hoy cariño?.- le dijo su madre.

-Mañana me ire a la casa de craig.- dijo este sin contestar a la pregunta de su madre.

-¡¿QUE?.-dijo su madre como siempre exagerando.-¡¿mi bebe en la casa de los Tucker?.

-¿Porque kyle?.- dijo su padre mas calmado.

-Sus padres van a viajar el fin de semana y quiere que alguien cuide a Rubi.- Ike lo miro, luego miro el suelo, sabia como era Rubi, pero prefirio no decirle.

-¡Pero kyle!.- dijo su madre.

-A mi me parece bien sheila, ¿que le puede pasar?, ademas asi no corre el riesgo de que le pase algo trabajando en algun local.- dijo gerald.

-Pero...- Sheila penso un momento, era verdad, asi al menos estaria en una casa y no en la calle corriendo riesgo.

-Mama, no me pasara nada.

-De acuerdo, pero si tienes algun problema con ese niño Craig, me lo dices.- dijo sheila, kyle rio y solo asintio.

-¿y Cuanto tiempo estaras haya?.- dijo Ike mirando a su hermano.

-cinco dias.

-¡¿cinco dias?.- se horrorizo su madre.- pero, ese niño deve tener pulgas!.

-Mama, craig no tiene pulgas.- dijo divertido kyle.

-Me parece perfecto.- dijo gerald, sheila no dijo nada, aun no se convencia totalmente.

En la noche kyle llamo a stan para avisarle que mañana se tendria que ir a la casa de craig, este le dijo que era una buena idea, mientras que Ike en su piesa pensaba en lo mal que lo podria pasar su hermano, pero prefirio no meterse.

Pobre kyle, pasaria los cinco dias mas estresante de su vida.

_jaja!...hare que kyle sufra un poco aqui, pero obiamente va a haber cryle, por algo me puse ese nombre¬¬. _


	2. Chapter 2

Al dia siguiente, en la calse de musica craig se acerco a kyle, se agacho a su lado ya que este estaba sentado y apoyo el menton en la mesa de kyle, donde este tenia la mano.

-¿y?.- le dijo, kyle lo miro.

-Ire como a las tres, eso si, te queria preguntar...-dijo kyle,carraspeo la garganta.

-¿que te paso?.- le dijo craig, kyle miro el pompom amarillo de su gorro y le contesto.

-¿donde dormire?.

-con el perro, claro.- dijo craig a lo que kyle lo miro perplejo.

-¡¿que?. Tu no tienes perro.

-Con stripes entonces.- kyle fruncio el seño.- no te enojes. Dormiras conmigo.

-¿Contigo?.-kyle sintio un leve rubor.

-Si, conmigo.

-¿en tu cama?

-si quieres.- dicho esto se levanto ya que el profesor habia ingresado en la sala y se fue a su lugar que quedaba un poco mas a la izquierda y delante de kyle.

Kyle estubo toda la hora pensando, preocupado, donde dormiria XD.

Pasaron todo el colegio sin dirigirse mas la palabra, hasta que llego la hora de salida. Kyle se estaba despidiendo de sus amigos cuando llego CRaig.

-Supongo que llevaras tus cosas.- dijo craig mirandolo incredulo.

-Claro, las ire a buscar y me ire a tu casa.- en ese momento Rubi llego al lado de su hermano.

-Oye gorila!, no me esperaste donde te dije.- le dijo enojada Rubi.

-Se me olvido, pero no te preocupes no pasara mas.- dijo craig con toda calma.

-Mas te vale o te partire el culo a patadas.- dijo la niña amenazandolo y haciendole la seña.

-eso diselo a el.- dijo señalando a kyle, este se sobresalto.

-Ehhh...yo..hola Rubi, ¿como estas?.- Basto que solo dijera eso para que Ruby lo mirara como si fuera un bicho raro.

-¿Y quien es este?.- dijo Ruby.

-El es kyle, el te cuidara.-dijo craig como si nada.

-Ah...tiene lindos ojos.- apenas ruby dijo eso craig miro a kyle a los ojos con curiosidad, y le encontro toda la razon a su hermana, kyle tenia unos hermosos ojazos de color verde.

-Bien.- dijo kyle incomodo por tener la vista de craig encima.- yo entro y salgo.

-Apurate.- dijo bruscamente craig. Kyle entro y como dijo el, salio rapidamente, desde adentro se escuchaba a su mama gritar cosas como que se cuidara, que no fumara, no tomara, no hiciera cosas de las cuales luego se podria arrepentir, y ese tipo de cosas que dice una madre cuando uno se independisa de ellos.

-Bien, vamos.- dijo kyle con una sonrisa.

-Parece que a tu mama no le agrado mucho.- le dijo craig.

-No le hagas caso.- dijo kyle mirando por ultima vez la puerta de su casa antes de comenzar a caminar.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los tucker, kyle entro y craig de inmediato lo hiso subir para dejar sus cosas en la pieza. Ya arriba kyle lo primero que vio fue la jaula donde se encontraba stripes y se acerco a ella para ver al lindo animal.

-Es tan adorable.- dijo inflando las mejillas, craig lo miro.

-¿Donde dormiras, arriba o abajo?.- kyle se volteo y vio el camarote.

-Em...arriba!.- dijo feliz, craig de nuevo se volteo y salio de la pieza a buscar sabans y ese tipo de cosas para prepararle la cama a kyle, en ese momento entro Ruby.

-Entonces tu me cuidaras.

-Si.- dijo kyle mirando a la linda niña, la cual ya tenia 12 años y se notaba que hiba a ser una joven muy hermosa.

-Ruby no seas muy mala con kyle.- dijo craig que entraba en ese momento.

-Se parece mucho a ti.- dijo kyle, los dos hermanos se miraron entre si, y se levantaron el dedo mutuamente.- Si que se parecen.

-Yo soy mas sexy.- dijo craig.

-Si claro.- dijo con sarcasmo Ruby.-Preguntemosle a kyle, ¿Quien es mas sexy? yo, o esa mierda.- dijo ruby señalando a craig.

-A bueno...-dijo kyle nervioso.- Ruby?.

-JA! lo ves craig?, yo soy mas sexy.- dijo la niña con mirada triunfante.

-Bueno, yo ya me voy.- kyle mir a craig.

-¿a donde?.- dijo el otro escandalisado, llevaba hay media hora y ya se hiba.

-A casa de Token, quedamos de juntarnos.- djo craig.- Ah y Ruby.- la niña lo miro.- Si nesesitas algo, solo se lo dices a kyle.- dijo malvadamente, kyle lo miro alucinado y craig sonriendo le levanto el dedo y se fue.

-¿Y que quieres hacer?.- dijo kyle una vez que se escucho la puerta cerrarse abajo.

-Maquillaje.- dijo Ruby, kyle la miro son entender.- Quiero maquillarte.

-¡¿A mi?.

-Si

-Pero Ruby!, yo...yo soy un chico.

-Pero eres gay!.- kyle abrio mucho los ojos y contesto ofendido.

-Yo no soy gay! ¿quien te dijo eso?.

-No eres gay?, pense que estabas con mi hermano.

-¡¿que?, Y..¿porque pensaste eso?.

-No lo se, talvez es porque habla mucho de ti.- kyle se sintio ruborizar,¿craig hablaba de el?.

-y...¿que dice?.

-Si me dejas maquillarte te digo.

-¿Lo prometes?.

-Si.

-De acuerdo.- Ruby sonrio y se llevo a kyle a su pieza, lo sento en su cama y tomo un estuche rosado del cual saco una gran variedad de maquillajes.

-Bien, ahora nesecito que habras un poco la boca, y yo te dire lo que dice craig de ti.- kyle obedecio y Ruby comenzo a pintarle los labios con un rush rosado bastante suave.

-Bien.- dijo Ruby.- Lo que mi hermano dice de ti es que..- kyle sintio que se le apretaba el estomago.- Que eres muy inteligente, que le caes bien, que hueles bien.- kyle se impresiono por eso.- que no te gustan los platano, nesecito que cierres los ojos.- kyle obedecio.- y hasta el momento solo eso a dicho.

-¿Y cuando lo dijo?.

- Siempre hablamos y yo a veces le pregunto por sus compañeros.

-Pero lo que dijiste, hay no hay nada que indique o que levante sospechas de que estemos juntos.

-No.- dijo ruby que ahora peinaba a kyle haciendole dos coletitas pequeñas.- solo lo hice para que sintieras la curiosidad para poder negociar contigo y que te dejaras maquillar.

-Vaya...- dijo kyle indignado por haber caido en la trampa de una niña de doce años.

-Kyle, eres tan lindo.- kyle sonrio.- y con maquillaje te ves mas lindo aun.- Ruby tomo un espejo y le mostro a kyle, este se sorprendio, se veia tan gay.

-jajaja.- se comenzo a reir de si mismo, Ruby tambien se comenzo a reir.

-Te ves gracioso.- dijo por fin Ruby.- ahora ponte este vestido.- dijo sacando un vestido rosado de su baul.

-¡¿QUE?.- kyle se escandaliso y nego rapidamente con la cabez.- no ruby! lo siento pero no me pondre ese vestido.

-Craig me dijo que si no me hacias caso en lo que te dijera que le avisara y el se encargaria de enseñarte a obedecer.- Kyle tomo el vestido resignado, lo ultimo que querria seria que Tucker le diera una paliza. Se metio al baño y cuando salio Ruby quedo maravillada.

-Ohhhh! te ves tan hermoso!.- dijo poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas.- pareces una princesa!

-¿Porque me humillas?.- dijo kyle cruzandose de brazos.

-Pero kyle!.- le regaño Ruby.- sonrie!, ven vamos a bailar.- Tomo a kyle y lo hiso bajar las escaleras, prendio la radio y puso un cd de Lady Gaga, colocando juto la cancion Bad Romance, prendio la tele y se visualizo el video.

-¿Tengo que hacerlo?.

-Si!, baila como ella!.- dijo Ruby la cual habia comenzado a bailar.- Vamos kyle!, hasta mis estupidas amigas son mas divertidas.

-No deverias llamar asi a tus amigas.

-¿Eso importa?.- al decir eso sono tan craig que kyle por un momento sintio como si estuviera hablando con el.

-De acuerdo.- dijo kyle y se puso a su lado.- ¿y que hago?.

-Solo te mueves y ya, trata de imitarla.

Paso media hora y craig se acercaba a su casa, habia preferido volver, dejar a Kyle con Ruby era muy arriesgado, pensaba en que talvez ese idiota se podria pasar de listo y...En ese momento abrio la puerta y vio el espectaculo, los otros dos no lo notaron ya que la musica estaba muy fuerte, hasta que Ruby lo vio y le hiso la seña con la mano, kyle que se habia olvidado del maquillaje y todo se volteo a mirar, Craig que estaba cerrando la puerta al verlo quedo mas perplejo aun, entonces kyle recordo que llevaba un vestido, y maquillaje. Ruby apago la musica.

-¿Cierto que se ve hermoso?.- dijo la niña con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, kyle miraba a craig y craig miraba akyle, ninguno hablaba.

-...-Pasaron cinco segundos.-jajajajjajaj!.- craig se reia y se sujetaba el estomago, ver asi a kyle le habia causado demaciada gracia.- no jodas! kyle?.

-Ya dejate.- dijo kyle cruzandose de brazos ruborizado mientras que craig se hechaba en el sillon a reirse con ganas.

-Te ves... te ves tan marica!.- kyle se enojo y se le acerco de forma agresiva tomandolo por el cuello de su poleron.

-Ya no te burles!.- dijo enojado.-¡solo jugaba con Ruby!.

-Si...jaj...a lo travestis.- dicho esto se comenzo a reir con mas ganas, kyle se pico y le saco el gorro y corrio al segundo piso a cambiarse.- eh?...kyle!, oye kyle mi gorro!.- craig se levanto para seguirlo pero Ruby lo detuvo.

-¿Puedo salir con mis amigas al cine?.

-¿Cuando?

-Ahora.

-Ok vete.- dijo craig apartandola con fuerza de su camino y subiendo para recuperar su tan amado gorro. Ruby no dijo nada, solo tomo su pequeño bolso que siempre permanecia en el sillon y se fue.

-Kyle abre y dame mi gorro!.- gritaba craig golpeando con brutalidad la puerta.

-No!.- dijo el otro desde adentro.

-Kyle! quiero mi gorro!.

-No! porque si abro te reiras de mi!.

-No...jjj...no me...ja...reire!.

-Ya te estas riendo!

-jaj... No kyle, enserio abre!.- kyle abrio y craig se comenzo a reir, hiba a cerrar de nuevo cuando craig lo tomo de la muñeca y lo jalo hacia afuera provocando que chocara contra su pecho.- ¿donde esta mi gorro?.- kyle le tendioo la molesta prenda y este apenas lo tomo se lo puso.

-Ahora sueltame!, me voi a cambiar.

-¿porque?.- dijo el otro aun molestando.-si te ves tan bien asi!

-Pudrete Tucker!.- craig se enojo y lo tomo de una muñeca, kyle se volteo furioso a mirarlo.

-A mi nadien me habla asi ¿oiste?.

-NO, SUELTAME! si te digo que te pudras, pudrete!.- craig lo vio encerrarse en la pieza de Ruby donde seguramente tenia su ropa, se encogio de hombros y bajo al sillon para ver television.

Kyle bajo despues de media hora y vio a craig estirado en el sillon.

-Oye animal.- dijo kyle, craig alzo la vista levantandole el dedo.- ¿y Ruby?.

-salio.

-¿que?

-Salio.

-Pero, son las siete de la tarde.

-¿y?.

-No crees que es muy tarde?.

-Kyle, es Ruby, es mi hermana, ¿como crees que le puede pasar algo?.- dijo craig como si kyle hubira dicho alguna locura.

-Pero tiene doce años, ademas de que es una chica...¿y si se la roban?.- dijo kyle con tono preocupado acercandose a craig.

-Si se la roban lo mas probable es que la devuelvan de inmediato, o que se suiciden por lo que ella les podria hacer.-Kyle lo miro con la ceja alzada.

-¿Al menos sabes donde fue?.

-Al cine.

-Al cine! ¡¿y si un tipo la pervierte alli?.

-Ya lo han intentado.- kyle lo miro escandalisado.- Los tipos han terminado con un testiculo menos.

-¡¿AH?, se nota que es tu hermana!.- le dijo kyle tomando las piernas de craig levantandolas para sentarse el y luego poniendolas sobre sus piernas, craig lo miraba, luego volvio a mirar la tele.

-Kyle.

-¿Que quieres?.

-¿Podrias bailarme?.- kyle llo miro con el ceño fruncido.- te movias bien.- le dijo craig y luego solto una pequeña risa.

-Vete al carajo!.- dijo kyle que se hiba a poner de pie, pero craig lo tomo con sus piernas enredandolo con fuerza, kyle rechisto.

-Sueltame idiota!.- dijo kyle.

-No...quedate.- le dijo divertido craig. Kyle se volteo y se tiro a pegarle de forma juguetona en el pecho.

-Toma toma toma!.- decia mientras finjia darle fuertes bofetadas, craig lo tomo de las muñecas y lo comenzo a sarandear.

-Ya sueltame!.

-No...tengo hambre.- dicho esto solto a kyle y se sento en el sillon.

-¿Y que quieres que haga?.- dijo kyle sentandose a su lado.

-Cociname algo.- kyle fruncio el seño.

-¿Y porque tedria que cocinarte?.

-Porque te contrate para algo. No para menear tu culo delante de un video de Lady Gaga.- kyle le tiro uno de los cojines del sillon en la cara.

-Estaba jugando con tu hermana!.

-¿Me vas a cocinar o no?.- dijo molesto craig.

-Solo si tu me ayudas.- craig lo miro alucinado.- claro, no pienso hacer yo todo el trabajo y que tu te qudes qui sin hacer nada.

-Bueno.- dijo craig de mala gana y se dispuso a seguir a kyle a la cocina, cuando hiban llegando a la puerta de esta se puso nervioso al sentir por un momento las manos de craig en su cintura pero se despegaron al instante, ya que solo nesecitaba correrlo.

A kyle le ponia un tanto nervioso cuando craig acortaba un poco las distancias, o que pasara caminando por detras de el, sinedo que no pasaba nada, y el se complicaba la vida.

-¿Donde esta la sal?.- dijo kyle agachandose en los muebles, craig lo miro y verlo agachado asi con el trasero en alto, no era muy bueno, por lo que prefirio mirar hacia otro lado.

-En el mueble de arriba.- kyle se irguio de inmediato y abrio el mueble, el problema es que la sal estaba mas alto de lo que el podia alcanzar, incluso parandose de puntitas no podia alcanzar la dichosa sal.

-Ayudame!.- le dijo al notar como craig se le quedaba viendo divertido, se acerco y lo tomo por la cintura levantandolo del suelo, lo que no fue ningun pronblema ya que pesaba muy poco.

-¿Que acaso no comes?.- dijo bajandolo.

-¿Porque lo dices?.

-Eres muy delgado!, no pesas nada.- kyle se limito a sonreirle.

-Si como, bastante, mas que cartman podria jurar, pero soy asi.

-Entonces eres un come caga.- kyle lo miro un tanto sonrojado.

-¿Porque tendria que serlo?.

-Porque no le encuentro otra solucion al hecho de que comas, pero no engordes, a menos de que seas una de esas personas que parecen resbalines, comen y van al baño.

-No, yo no soy asi.- dijo kyle un tanto molesto por la conclusion de craig.

-A que no.- dijo craig molestando a kyle, este le hiba adar un puñetazo en el hombro pero craig lo apunto con el cuchillo que tenia en su mano.- Me pegas, no dudo en enterrartelo.

-Claro.- dijo kyle de mala gana mientras le hechaba sal a los fideos, como era tarde y ambos tenian pereza habian decidido hacer fideos con salsa.

-Hola!.- dijo Ruby al entrar a la cocina.

-¡Ruby!.- dijo feliz y aliviado kyle de ver a la niña de vuelta en la casa.

-¿a que hora llegaste?.- le dijo tranquilamente su hermano.

-Recien.- la niña sintio el aroma.-craig,¿estas cocinando?.

-No fijate, estoy masturbandome.- kyle lo miro desconcertado por el vocabulario que usaba con su hermana de tan solo doce años.

-A no si de que haces eso, lo haces. Lo que no puedo creer es que estes cocinando.- dijo la niña asombrada.

-¿Porque tanto asombro?.- le dijo kyle.

-Kyle, mi hermano es la persona mas floja de todo south park, no hace nada, ¿como lograste que te ayudara?.

-Emm..solo le pedi que me ayudara.

- Y te hiso caso.- dijo Ruby sonriendole a su hermano el cual le levantaba el dedo.- vas a tener que enseñarme a hablarle para que me haga caso a mi tambien.

-Lo hare.- dijo kyle mirando a craig que estab de espaldas a el.

-Bien...ahora apurense perras que tengo hambre!.- dijo mientras aplaudia y salia de la cocina.

-Me llamo perra?.- dijo desconcertado kyle.

-Y ese fue suave.- dijo craig que se acercaba a kyle el cual estab viendo la salsa, estiro las manos y hecho la carne que habia picado con tanto esfuerzo.

-¿Ves que no es tan dificil?.

-Casi me corto la mano.-dijo bromeando craig.

-No seas bobo y ve a arreglar la mesa.

-Pero kyle.- rechisto el otro.

-Craig no seas flojo.- Y craig, con la peor cara del mundo, tomo las cosas y se fue a arreglar la mesa.

Ya todos habian terminado de comer y kyle con crraig fueron a lavar los platos y toda la loza que habian ensuciado, eso si tubieron que aguantar a Ruby todo el tiempo molestando a su hermano por hacerle caso a kyle.

Ya en la noche, Ruby estaba durmiendo, despues de que kyle le leyo cinco cuentos. Kyle entro a la pieza y vio a craig acostado con un libro en una mano y un cigarro en la otra.

-¿Que lees?.- craig lo miro.

-Crepusculo.

-¿Te gusta la saga?

-No, lo leo porque soy un idiota.

-Te creo.- le dijo kyle que se hiba al baño a cambiar ropa.

-¿Porque no te cambias aca?¿acaso ocultas algo?.- le dijo craig con tono molesto.

-No, solo que no me pienso cambiar con tu mirada encima.

-Como si fuera mucho lo que tubiera para ver.- Kyle le saco la lengua y salio de la pieza dirijiendose al baño.

Cuando ebtro de vuelta, miro la cama de arriba a la de craig y se dispuso a subir. Una vez arropado y dispuesto a dormir...

-Craig.

-¿que?

-¿podrias apagar el puto cigarro?.

-¿porque?

-el humo, por si no te has dado cuenta, sube.

-¿y?

-¿como que y?.- dijo kyle asoandose a la cama de abajo, craig lo miro.- me vas a asfixiar!

-Un gasto menos para la alcaldesa.

-No seas asi.- dijo kyle haciendo un puchero. Craig le dio una ultima calada y lo apago, kyle se volvio a acostar y craig pago las luces.

-Buenas noches pelirrojo.

-Adios craig.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando amanecio lo primero distinto que noto fue la altura, el olor y el color de la pieza. Se inclino un poco y recordo que debajo de el yasias reposando el cuerpo del animal mas grande que veria en su vida, Craig Tucker. Decidio observar para abajo al tipo para ver si seguia hay o si se habia levantado antes que el, pero su sorpresa fue mas o menos al ver a Ruby tambien descansar al lado de su hermano mientras este la abrazaba de forma protectora. Kyle sintio un poco de ternura ante la imagen, pero sin darse cuenta se fue soltando de a poco y hasta que callo de la cama directo al suelo, provocando que Ruby y Craig despertaran por el ruido del golpe.

-Craig?.- dijo Ruby asustada.

-Tranquila, ya se lo que paso.- dijo craig mirando a kyle el cual estaba en el suelo sobandose la cabeza con ambas manos.

-Que torpe.- dijo ruby levantandose al baño. Craig se levanto y se sento de incadillas en frente de kyle tomandolo del menton para alzar la vista del pelirrojo a su cara.

-¿Como rayos te caes?.

-Cosas que pasan.

-Si ,pero justo de cabeza, osea, te hubieras caida de espalda o de culo, ¿pero de cabeza?.- kyle lo miro directo a los ojos y craig por un instante se quedo casi hipnotizado mirando esos hermosos ojos verdes que antes est´upidamente no habia notado.

-Cosas que pasan, repitio kyle sobadose por ultima vez la cabeza y mirando con una sonrisa a craig, este se puso de pie y etiro una manopara ayudar al pelirrojo a levantarse del piso.

-Vamos antes de que Ruby se ponga a gritar que tiene hambre.

-¿Vas a preparar desayuno?.

-Si tu me ayudas.- miro a kyle el cual le sonrio.

-De acuerdo.- craig le devolvio la sonrisa , al salir crig le paso un brazo por los hombros mientras hablaban.

Una vez en la cocina, Ruby bajo a ver como los chicos preparaban hotcakes, estaba arreglada y lista para salir.

-Bueno yo me voi.- dijo tomando sus cosas.

-¿adonde vas?.- le dijo kyle con tono de mama.

-No lo se, por hay.

-No, te quedaras aqui, ayer ya saliste.- craig solo escuchaba y no se metia en nada.

-Pero yo quiero salir.- dijo la niña levantandole el dedo.

-No Ruby, te quedaras.

-Me ire igual.- Ruby se dio la vuelta para irse pero kyle la tomo de un brazo, la niña se volteo y le dio un golpe en la nariz.

-Auch!.- dijo kyle sin soltarla.

-Sueltame! craig! kyle no me suelta!.- craig siguio como si nada.- Oye maldito gorila no me ignores!

-Ruby!.- dijo kyle abrazandola por detras tomandole ambos brazos para que la niña no se fuera.- saldras mas tarde!

-Pero yo no quiero quedarme aqui!.

-Pero Ruby!

-Callense el par de idiotas!.- fue el gran aporte de craig.

-Mira kyle, mejor vamos a conversar al baño, ¿quieres?.- Kyle asintio y se fue con la niña al baño.

Pasaron quince minutos y Ruby con Kyle no aparecian, craig comenzo a preocuparse, ya que si kyle no estaba tendria que terminar el desayuno solo. Se acerco al baño y poso su oido, escucho unos extraños quejidos y se decidio a abrir. Lo que vio lo dejo con los ojos abiertos y una enorme impresion, kyle estaba amarrado con cuerdas y tenia una mordaza en la boca, se movia y retorcia en su asiento tratando de soltarse en vano, entonces craig se agacho y le saco la mordasa.

-¿Que paso?.- dijo calmadamente.

-RUBY!, ESE PEQUEÑO DEMONIO! SE FUE!.-Dijo kyle con tono desesperado.

-Tranquilo.- le dijo craig desamarrandolo.-No le pasara nada.

-Correte!.- dijo kyle empujando a craig a un laddo y salio rapidamente por la puerta, corrio unas cuacras hasta que localizo a Ruby, la cual al verlo comenzo a correr y gritar.

-VEN AQUI NIÑATA!.- Grito kyle en el momento en el que pasaba por en frente de la casa de clyde el cual estaba justamente asomado por la ventana pensando en lo aburrido que seria ese dia.

-NO ME PODRAS ATRAPAR! MARICA!.

-NO ME LLAMES MARICA!. MALCRIADA!.-siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a un parque el cual tenia una fuente, la que kyle no vio por estar pendiente de la niña y callo dentro de ella.

-JAJA! TE GANE!.- le grito ruby antes de seguir corriendo y porfin perderse de vista.

Veinte minutos mas tarde craig abria la puerta y se encontro con un kyle totalmente mojado, con una flor de lirio en la cabeza, y aun en pijamas.

-¿que te paso?.- dijo craig dejando que kyle pasara.

-Se escapo!.- dijo kyle con tono lloron y apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.

-Obiamente se hiba a escapar, siempre se sale con la suya.- dijo craig pasandole una mano por la espalda mojada y cerrando la puerta.

-Pero!, ¿como lo hace?.

-Asi es ella.- dijo craig ahoar abrazando al frutrado pelirrojo que ademas estaba todo mojado.- Oye ve a cambiarte, te vas a enfermar.- kyle se separo del abrazo y con la cabeza aun baja se fue al segundo piso para darse una ducha bien tibia y cambiarse de ropa.

Cuando bajo entro a la cocina y vio que craig habia llamado por telefono encargando pizza, se asomo al sillon donde estaba el chico como siempre estirado sin hacer nada. Tomo un trozo de pizza del envase y fue a sentarse sobre el estomago de craig.

-Kyle!.- dijo el otro poniendo sus manos tras de su nuca.- ¿que haces?.

-Estas ocupando todo el sillon, queria sentarme.- craig solto una risita, hiso ademan de levantarse y kyle se puso de pie, craig se acomodo y le hiso un espasio a kyle.

-¿Que ves?.- dijo kyle tomando asiento mientras comia de la piza que habia sacado hace un rato.

-El encantador de perros.- dijo craig sacandole un trozo y comiendoselo.

-Siempre ves cosas relacionadas con animales.

-Me gustan los animales.

-Que curioso, entonces te deves de querer mucho ya que tu eres un animal.

-Tu eres una roca

-¿Una roca?.

-Si, eres taaaaan aburrido.- kyle lo miro ofendido, le quito el gorro y le pego la piza en el cabello.

-Kyle!¡carajo kyle!.- dijo el otro sacudiendose, kyle se puso de pie.

-Yo no soy aburrido!.

-Estaba bromeando, tonto.- dijo craig entrando al baño de el primer piso para lavarse la cabeza. Cuando volvio vio a kyle sentado con su gorro azul puesto, normalmente hubiera reclamado pero en vez de eso se sento tranquilamente mientras lo miraba curioso.

-Se te ve bien.- dijo porfin sacando el gorro de la cabeza de kyle.

Pasaron toda latarde sentados viendo la tele y de vez en cuando charlaban, la tarde se habia pasado rapido y pronto llego la noche, cuando Ruby entro.

-Hola!.- dijo la niña y se fue a senatr sibre las piernas de su hermano mientras lo abrazaba.

-Ruby, por fin llegas.- dijo kyle mirandola con desdicha.

-Pense que talvez estarias enfermo, despues de acerte a esa pitela.

-¿Se callo donde?.- dijo craig interesado.

-En una pitela, mientras me perseguia, fue tan divertido.- dijo la niña sonriendo, craig miro a kyle de forma significativa y kyle solo estiro la trompita y miro para otro lado.

-Y yo que pense que no podia ser mas torpe.- dijo porfin craig.

-No soy torpe, Ruby fue tu culpa.- dijo kyle acercandose donde la niña que seguia sentada sobre su hermano.

-¿Mia?, no es mi culpa que no vieras la enorme pileta del parque.

-Te estaba mirando a ti para que no te me perdieras.

-Craiiig.- dijo la niña mirando a su hermano, craig la miro.- kyle me hiso pasar mucha verguenza, es terrible que un pelirrojo sexy con pijama salga corriendo detras tuyo por la calle. Especialmente si al final resulta ser gay.

-¡Que no soy gay!.- dijo kyle golpenado sus pienas con los puños cerrados.

-pero Ruby, ¿Como sabes que es gay?.

-A eso es obio no?, solo miralo, piel suave, huele bien, ademas ayer comenzo a patalear para que lo maquillara.

-¡Eso es una gan mentira!.

- no, es la verdad.

-Haber, cuentenme que paso.- kyle hiba a hablar, pero Ruby se adelanto.

-Todo paso asi.

FLASH BACK, SEGUN RUBY TUCKER.

Estaba Ruby viendo la tele cuando llego kyle y vio los maquillajes.

-Oh que lindos! Ruby me quiero maquillar.

-Pues hazlo.

-Pero maquillame tu!.

-No, estoy viendo la lucha libre.

-Pero Ruby!

-¿Y para que te quieres maquillar?

-Lo que pasa, esque yo soy gay, y amo a tu hermano, es tan sexy, y talvez si me maquillo lo logre seducir.

FIN FLASH BACK SEGUN RUBY TUCKER.

-y como yo soy buen gente, lo ayude.- Kyle la miraba con la boca abierta.

-Eso es una mentira enorme!.- dijo kyle porfin.- tu me convenciste diciendome que craig me daria una paliza si no me dejaba hacer por ti!.

-Craig, kyle me dijo mentirosa.

-A mi no me metan.- Ruby miro a kyle con el ceño fruncido y se fue a su pieza a dormir.

-Creo que me odia.- dijo kyle agachando la cabeza.

-No le prestes atencion, a todos los trata asi.

-A ti no.

-Es porque soy su hermano, ella deve pensar ue eres un bicho raro.

-Vaya, que bien, la hermana del animal mas grande que he conocido en mi vida cree que soy un bicho raro.- dijo el otro con sarcasmo.

-Yo no le hago caso, tu tampoco deverias.

-Se supone que yo la cuidaria, pero no he hecho nada.

-Y por eso no te pagare.- Kyle lo miro mal

-Tu eres el que no me deja haceme cargo de ella!, siempre me dices que me relaje y la deje.

-Y tu eres el tonto que me hace caso.

-¡No me digas tonto!, odio que me llamen asi!.

-No te enojes.- dijo craig acercandolo mas a el.

-No me toques!.- Kyle se puso de pie y comenzo a subir la escalera.

-¿ a donde vas?.

-Me ire a acostar, no quiero hablarte mas.- dijo kyle.

-A la noche te ire a violar asi que mejor ten cuidado.- kyle enrojecio y termino de subir a la pieza, craig que estaba en el sillon sonrio y , a los quince minuto apago la tele para subir tambien. Al entrar a su pieza vio que kyle ya se habia acostado, el tambien se arreglo, se lavo y se fue a acostar.

-Pelirrojo.- dijo derepente.

-¿Que pasa?

-Solo para que no te preocupes, si te pagare.-Kyle se removio en su cama.

-Gracias.- fue lo unico que puso decir en ese momento.

-¿Que prefieres, orla o anal?.- dijo craig molestandolo igual com lo habian hecho antes los chicos en la cafeteria.

-Craig!.- dijo kyle regañandolo.

-Era una broma.- dijo el otro riendo. pero si tuvieras que elegir uno...

-¡¿QUE?.-dijo escandalisado kyle.

-es solo por curiosidad.

-Ni el uno ni el otro..- dijo kyle molesto.

-¿Y si tu vida dependiera de ello?.

-Eso es ridiculo!. Crai por favor duermete de una vez.- dijo kyle rojo como un tomate.

-Bueno.- dijo craig y se acomodo, sonreia, molestar a kyle podia ser muy divertido.

_Me demore un poco con este porque el puto colegio y el puto hospital ocupan mucho tiempo u.u...bueno al menos esformzarme en el cole valio la pena... Tendre pronto el otro, espero les guste. En el proximo abra cryle n/n jijiji.-Bue los dejo de joder_


	4. Chapter 4

Al dia siguiente kyle se levanto muy, pero muy tarde. Se bajo de lacama y vio que craig ya se habia levantado, por un momento se pregunto que porque rayos su despertador no habia sonado, entonces recordo que era Domingo y esos dias no sonaba porque se levantaba mas tarde. Se acerco a la ventana y se comenzo a estirar cuando la puerta se abrio y entro craig.

-Buenos dias bello durmiente.- le saludo, kyle se volteo para saludarlo.

-Buenos dias .- dijo sonriendo.- ¿Y Ruby?.

-Salio.- dijo como si nada.

-¡¿que?, ¿como que salio?.- dijo kyle escandalizado.

-Tranquilo, ademas hoy es su dia de salida.

-No me digas.- dijo kyle sarcastico, le costaba trabajo creer que Ruby saliera tanto y craig simplemente la dejara.

-Kyle no seas tan preocupon.- dijo craig.

-Hum.

-Oye kyle, como Ruby no esta, pense que podrias ayudarme a limpiar la casa.

-Oh! al menos haremos algo productivo hoy.

-Yo simepre hago cosas productivas.

-SI claro, dime al menos una cosa productiva que hagas.- Craig penso un momento y encontro la respuesta perfecta para fastidiar a kyle.

-Hago bebes.- kyle se quedo un momento psando la informacion.

-Wow, y yo que pense que no podias ser mas imbecil.

-Era una broma, no soy ese tipo de chicos.

-Hablas de ese tipo de chicos estilo keny.

-exacto.- kyle se para cerrar la ventana que craig habia dejado abierta mientras el dormia, pero al cerrarla, por estar pendiente mirando a craig que se habia comenzado a cambiar poler, cerro y se apreto los dedos.

-Ahhhh!.- Grito con su tipica voz y craig se volteo a verlo, pero al ver que se habia illado los dedos se comenzo a reir.- no te rias!, duele mucho!.- craig se acerco y le tomo la mano donde se habia pillado y le dio un beso en la punta de sus deditos.

-Tan torpe.- dijo sonriendo y saliendo de la pieza.

-Tan marica.- dijo kyle una vez que este llego abajo.

Kyle cuando porfin se ducho y todo bajo para preparar desayuno, pero se llevo una sorpresa al ver que craig lo habia preparado, e incluso tenia lista la mesa. Kyle fue a la cocina para ver a craig el cual hacia panqueques.

-Craig estas enfermo?.- dijo kyle acercandose divertido y posando su mano en su frente, craig lo miro y, por desgracia, ambos ojos se encontraron, se quedaron un buenrato mirandose asi hasta que kyle inevitablemente bajo su mirada a los labios de craig sintiendose extrañamente atraido hacia ellos. Craig sintio lo mismo un momento pero luego ambos a la vez movieron la vista.

Estaban ya en la mesa desayunando cuando de pronto entro Ruby a la casa.

-Hola Ruby.- dijo kyle mirando a la niña la cual recien ingresaba.

-Hola, ¡panqueques!, yo quiero!.- djo la niña feliz a ver el dulce.

-No.- dijo pesadamente craig, Ruby y Kyle lo miraron extrañado.

-¿Porque no?.- dijo kyle.

-Porque son mios.

-De todas formas no te quedan ricos.- Dijo Ruby mientras subia la escalera.

-Que malo eres.- le dijo kyle.

-Yo sabre lo que hago.- dijo secamente craig causando la molestia del pelirrojo.

-Oye solo estaba bromeando.- dijo kyle ofendido por como le habia contestado.

-Hum.

-¿Sabes?, estas muy fastidioso, yo mejor mme ire a ordenar la pieza.- dijo kyle poniendose de pie, en ese momento Ruby hiba bajando.

-Ya me voi.

-¿De nuevo?.- dijo kyle mirandola.

-Si, solo vine por esto, mis amigas me esperan afuera.- vio como kyle estaba parado de forma defensiva en frente de su hermano.

-¿Estan peleando?.- dijo ruby extrañada.

-No, solo que tu hermano esta muy fastidioso hoy.

-Kyle es muy histerico, yo oslo dije algo y se puso a lloriquear.- dijo craig con su tipica voz monotona.

-¡No estaba lloriqueando imbecil!.

-¡A mi no me grites!.

-Wow, esta casa huele como a tension sexual.- dijo de pronto Ruby provocando que su hermano y kyle la miraran extrañados.

-Ruby vete.- dijo craig.

-Si me ire, portense bien.- dijo la niña saliendo, kyle miro a craig y se dio la vuelta para subir. Mientras caminaba hacia alla craig no pudo evitar quedarse mirando el trasero del chico, despues al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba giro la vista rapido y siguio con su desayuno.

Kyle estaba arriba haciendo su cama cuando craig subio para darle comida a stripe y quedarse un rato jugando con su cerdita, kyle lo miraba y encontro demaciado tierno el verlo tan mimoso con el animalito, se acerco y tambien paso uno de sus dedos por el lomo del animal, craig lo miro.

-¿te gustan los animales?.- le dijo dejando al animalito en su jaula.

-Si, me encantan.- craig sonrio, lo tomo por los hombros y bajaron juntos al primer piso.

Entraron en la cocina.

-¿Comencemos aqui?.- dijo kyle mirando el desastre de la cocina.

-Si, estaria bien.

-Yo lavo y tu secas!.- dijo kyle toando la esponja rapidamente ( a nadien le gusta secr a loza XD).

-Ok.- dijo craig resigando tomando el paño para secar la loza.

-Asi que te maquillaste para seducirme.- dijo craig para iniciar una conversacion molestosa.

-No es cierto!, no se porque Ruby dijo eso.

-Estas seguro.- dijo el otro apoyando su rostro en el hombro de kyle.

-Por supuesto que estoy seguro idiota.- dijo kyle tirandole espuma en la cara.

-Hey!.- craig metio su mano bajo el agua y se la salpico a kyle el cual lleno un vaso y se lo hecho encima, craig tomo la cabeza del pelirrojo y la metio bajo el grifo mientras este se quejaba de que era un bruto y que estaba provocando que se le fuera el agua bajo la polera.

Cuando craig lo solto kyle estaba bastante mojado y como sintio rabia, por lo que tomo unos huevos que habian en un canasta y se los tiro reventandoselos encima, craig se pico y tomo harina de un frasco que habia encima y tomando a kyle de un brazo para que este no se escapara le hecho la harina encima dejando a kyle totalmente blanco y luego abrazandolo con fuerza contra el para evitar que kyle le lanzara o le hechara encima otra cosa.

-Sueltame idiota! mira como me dejaste!.

-¡Tu empezaste pelirrojo!.

-Hum idiota.- Dijo kyle dejando de forcejear, ademas, soltarse de un abrazo de craig era trabajo imposible para el.- Mira! juntos hacemos un pastel.- dijo de repente bromeando.

-Eso es ridiculo, no nesecito de un pelirrojo lleno de harina para hacer un pastel.

-Ya suelta!.- dijo kyle forcejeando de nuevo, pero craig no lo solto.

-No, eres tan delagado que abrazarte se siente genial.- kyle se ruborizo levemente ante el comentario.

-No seas tonto.- craig lo solto y kyle se saco el poleron lleno de harina quedando con una polera de un morado oscuro.- Mira la mierda que quedo aqui.

-Si, como si yo estuviera muy limpio.- dijo craig imitando a kyle. Kyle por un momento se quedo viendo mientras craig se quitaba su poleron ya que al sacarselo se le levanto la polera, se ruborizo y cuando craig termino de sacarse el poleron al verlo asi lo miro con una ceja alzada.

-¿Y ahora que te pasa?.

-Ah...no nada!.- dijo kyle saliendo de sus pensamientos y mirando el piso para cubrir su rubor.- genial, ahora tendremos que limpiar el piso.

-Primero tenemos que limpiarnos nosotros.- dijo craig mirando a kyle que tenia la cara y el pelo cubiertos de harina.

-Si, pero yo primero!.- dijo kyle corriendo hacia el segundo piso para ganar la ducha.

-Oye!.- dijo craig persuguiendolo, ambos esntraron a la vez al baño y se comenzaron a sacar la ropa, al final entraron juntos a la ducha con calzoncillos puestos.

-Ah mis ojos!.- dijo kyle ya que le habia entrado shampoo.

-Quedate quieto!.- dijo craig limpiandole con sus manos y luego moajndolo.

-Ahhhh...gracias craig.- Despues de eso cerraon la llave para salir de hay, pero, solo habia una toalla.

-Es mia!.- decia kyle jalando la toalla por un extremo mientras craig jalaba por el otro.

-Suelta! pelirrojo!.- dijo craig que al final el solto la toalla y provoco que kyle callera botando la cortina junto a el y se golpeara en el trasero.

-Auch!.

-¿Te sobo?

-Sal! animal!.

-Pense que te gustaban los animales.

-Los que son pequeños, suaves, y blanditos.

-Mmm...que mal porque yo soy grande, fuerte y duro.- kyel se sonrojo a mas no poder por el comentario fuera de lugar de craig.

-Esas cosas a mi no me interesan, dicelas a una tipa por hay.

-¿Y si yo no quiero una tipa?.- kyle lo miro dudoso y se puso de pie con la toalla ahora en su poder.

-Gane.- dijo levantando la toalla kyle, craig agacho la cabeza y rio.

Porfin habian terminado de arreglar todo el desastre que ellos mismo habian causado tanto en el baño como en la cocina y se estiraron juntos a ver la tele sobre el sillon, kyle estaba estirado en frente de craig mientras este le pasaba una mano por la cintura de forma tierna.

-Que tonto reportaje.- dijo kyle viendo e reportaje de Hitler.

-Al menos ya se murio, o si no talvez tu ya no estarias con vida.- dijo craig acercando sus labios a los oidos de kyle.

-No hagas eso que me hace cosquillas.- dijo kyle coivido mientras se retorcia un poco.

-Tan delicado.- dijo craig tomandolo del emnton para poder mirarlo directo a los ojos.

-Craig...sabes, estar contigo no es tan malo.- dijo kyle levemente ruborizado.

-Contigo tampoco.- dijo el chico tucker mientras se comenzaba a acercar lentamente al rostro de kyle mientras este otro cerraba suavemente los ojos.

-Hola!.- dijo Ruby entrando en ese momento interrumpiendo.-¿Se estan besando?.

-No!,.- dijo kyle ruborizado al cien por ciento.

-Mas le vale a los dos, porque estuv pensando en mi regreso que talvez me case con kyle.- ambos chicos que ahoar se encontraban de pie la quedaron mirando.

-¿Conmigo?.- dijo kyle dudoso.

-Si, eres lindo, sexy y divertido, me gustas.- dijo Ruby mientras subia la escalera.

Craig miro a kyle y se comenzo a reir.

-Tienes una admiradora pelirrojo.- le dijo molestando.

-Callate craig.- dijo kyle sentandose otra vez.

Craig se sento a su lado...

_tatatatan! lo dejo hay XD con la duda jajajajjaja!...a la tarde tendre el otro o en la noche jijii XD, o talvez mañana temprano aunque lo dudo XD jiji ai los dejo..._


	5. Chapter 5

Craig se sento a su lado y se quedo mirando como kyle miraba la tele como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo, justo en ese momento se fueron a reclames y salio un vidoe clip, Bad Romance de Lady Gaga.

-¡Kyle tu cancion!.- dijo Ruby mientras bajaba corriendo la escalera.

-Hay no puede ser.- dijo kyle poniendo una almohada sobre su cara, craig lo miraba dievertido.

-Oye kyle!, ahora puedes terminar de bailar.- dijo craig levantandolo por la cintura.

-No sueltenme!.- kyle se puso de pie y se fue a la pieza.

-¿Que le pasa?.- dijo Ruby.

-Creo que esta con su menstruacion.- dijo craig y ambos hermanos comenzaron a reir, estonces craig se puso de pie y decidio subir.

-¿Kyle?.- dijo entrando en la pieza. Noto que el chico estaba sobre la cama de el, seguramente no habia querido subir, tambien noto que estaba durmiendo muy placidamente, craig le quito los zapatos y lo tapo, se sento un momento a su lado mirando con ternura extraña en el como dormia aquel pelirrojo . Porfin se puso de pie luego de quedarse hay un buen rato acariciando su cabello rizado y bajo.

Se estiro en el sillon y se acomodo para ver television.

-Oye craig.- dijo Ruby.- pongamos musica.

-No.

- no seas amargado, pongamos algo de lady gaga.

-No.- volvio a repetir craig.

-Entonces pongamos Bring Me The Horizon, si quieres podemos poner It Never Ends.- dijo la niña con carita tierna.

-No.- dijo secamente craig.

-¿Porque no?.- dijo haciendo un berrinche.

-Porque kyle esta durmiendo.- Ruby lo miro extrañada.

-¿Y desde cuando le respetas la siesta a alguien?.

-Que te importa.- dijo secamente, Ruby le levanto el dedo y se quedo sentada simplemente hay.

Ruby estaba aburrida sin saber que hacer, tomo su bolso y decidio salir un rato. Hiba tranquilamente por el centro comercial cuado vio a Ike comprando un nuevo video juego, no dudo en acercarse.

-Hola Ike.- saludo, el chico se volteo y la miro de pies a cabeza encontrandola tan linda como siempre.

-Hola Ruby, ¿como estas?.

-Si bien, aunque estaria mejor si tu hermano no se robara al mio.- dijo divertida.

-¿Kyle?, ¿porque dices eso?.

-Mira Ike, tu hermano y el mio pasan tanto tiempo juntos que ya no me extrañaria que .- hiso un gesto con las manos.- tu sabes.

-¿Enserio crees eso?, se me hace dificil creer que kyle podria hacer esas cosas.

-Pues creelo Ike, uno nunca sabe en lo que anadan los hermanos, son como una caja de pandora, solo que esta esta llena de hormonas sexuales que se abren solas.- Ike la miro divertido.

-¿Quieres un helado?.- Dijo porfin Ike soltando el juego y dejandolo en vitrina de nuevo.

-¿Y tu juego?.

-No, el puede esperar.- dijo sonriendo.

-Esta bien, gracias Ike.- dijo Ruby con una tierna sonrisa.

Mientras Ike compraba el helado Ruby se habia ido a sentar en una banca de esas que habia en el centro comercial.

Craig en la casa habia apagado la tele y habia puesto un CD que contenia todas sus canciones favoritas, estaba escuchando ¨Dont Go¨ de Bring Me The Horizon mientras pensaba en como seria de aburrido todo de nuevo cuando kyle se fuera en tres dias mas. De pronto recordo que casi se besan con el, se sintio raro, eso no era normal de el, ni de ningun chico. Cerro sus ojos escuchando la dichosa cancion que lo hacia pensar mas en kyle y porfin se durmio.

Ruby luego de comer su helado con Ike, habian comenzado a caminar por todo el centro comercial, miraban las cosas, se burlaban de la gente, se divertian mucho juntos, y Ike devia admitir que siempre le habia gustado la menor de los Tucker. Pronto se oscurecio entre risas y juegos, entonces Ike se tuvo ue ir a su casa.

-Que mierda que te tengas que ir.- decia Ruby mientras llevaba al chico a su casa para que sus padres no le hicieran problemas al verlo llegar tan tarde.

-Si lo se.- estaban en frente de su casa cuando su mama abrio la puerta angustiada.

-Ike Broflovski!.- dijo la mujer que ni habia notado la presencia de la chica.- ¿Que haces llegando a estas horas?.

-Perdon señora.- dijio Ruby antes que Ike.- yo le pedi que me acompañara.

-¿Ruby Tucker?, pero crei que mi hijo te estaba cuidando.

-Si, el me cuida, pero yo menti, dije que pasaria la noche en casa de una amiga, me siento muy apenda por lo que hice.- dijo la linda niña ponienda una tierna cara la cual fue capaz de conmover a la señora Broflovski.

-Oh querida, lo que hiciste estuvo mal, pero, si quieres te puedes quedar aqui.- la niña levanto sus ojos miel alegre,.- pero le deves decir a kyle la verdad, no quiero que tenga problemas con tu hermano.

-No se preocupe!.- dijo la niña feliz.- Ire por mis cosas, seguro que mi hermano me deja y kyle tambien.

-Bien, por cierto enviale saludos y besos a kyle.- dijo la señora Broflovski.- Y que Ike te acompañe.

-Bueno.- dijo Ike y salio tras la niña que hiba feliz a su casa a buscar sus cosas.

Sheila entro y busco a su marido.

-Gerald, Ruby Tucker, la amiga de tu hijo se quedara aqui hoy.

Pero crei que kyle la cuidaba.

-Si, pero hoy se quedara aqui, no creo que cause problemas, se nota que es muy distinta a su hermano XD.

Kyle se habia levantado, se habia lavado los dientes ya que sentia una extraña sensacion amarga en su boca, y bajo. Vio a craig dormido en el sillon y escucho la musica sonar, estaba sonando ¨Scars¨ de Papa Roach, una cancion la cual le gustaba bastante, pero que al ver a craig dormir hay y escucharla, de pronto habia tomado otro significado. Se acerco sigiloso y se sento a su lado acariciando su cabello, su gorro estaba en el suelo y estaba sin poleron ni nada que lo cubriera, poso una mano en su estomago sintiendo su bien trabajado torax cuando de pronto lo agarraron de la muñeca.

-Ah!

-¿Que haces kyle?.- dijo crag que lo miraba y se habia sobresaltado al sentir al pelirrojo tocarlo tan descaradamente, y se me olvido mencionar que le habia levantado la polera para hacerlo.

-Yo... nada, baje a ver que hacias.- dijo nervioso kyle, en ese momento la cancion terminaba y comenzaba la cancion ¨Situations¨ de Escape the Fate, aunque no era una cancion muy comoda para el momento, aunque a craig le parecio ideal.

-Su claro, y aprovechaste de correrme mano.- dijo craig sonriendo.

-NO!.-dijo kyle muy alterado.- Yo...-En ese momento la puerta se abrio y Ruby paso corriendo a su pieza mientras que Ike entraba para saludar a su hermano.

-¿Ike?¿ que haces?.- dijo kyle extrañado.

-Vine a a yudar a Ruby a buscar sus cosas, se quedara a dormir con nosotros, y como mañana hay clases, vino por todas sus cosas.

-¿A dormir, en nuestra casa?

-Si.

-¿Mama la dejo?, baya, eso si es raro.- dijo kyle mirando a craig el cual estab tan impresionado como el.

-Ya Ike!.- dijo Ruby bajando.- Vamos!.

-Espera Ruby!.- dijo kyle, la chica se volteo.- ¿ mimadre no te dijo nada de mi?.

-Te envio saludos, y dijo que te amaba, adios kyle.- dijo la niña saliendo y cerrando la puerta, una vez afuera tomo la mano de Ike y se fueron corriendo juntos hacia la casa de kyle.

-Eso es raro.- volvio a decir kyle.

-No te preocupes, de seguro Ruby puso su tipica carita de niañ buena.- dijo craig que la conocia muy bien ya..

-Aun asi es raro.- dijo kyle volteandose a mirar a craig el cual seguia acostado a su lado en el sillon.

-Raro es lo que estuvimos a punto de hacer hoy.- kyle lo miro dudoso.- casi nos besamos, kyle.

-Ah?.- kyle recordo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Sintio como craig le acariciaba la espalda.

-No me digas que te olvidaste.

-No, no me olvide, solo que eso fue muy raro.- dijo kyle.

-Si lo se, ¿ como se abria sentido?.

-No lo se, talvez, bien.- craig lo miro y kyle solo solto una risita nerviosa. Sintio unas manos posarse en su rostro, miro acraig directo a los ojos, este lo miraba con unos ojos que nunca antes habia visto en el. Kyle comenzo a bajar su rostro y a acercarlo al de craig, mientras se encaramaba en el.

Craig poso una mano en la nuca del pelirrojo y lo impulso hacia sus labios besandolo de forma timida y quedandose haci por unos segundos, hasta que craig cogio los dos labios del pelirrojo entre los suyos succionandolos levemente haciendo que este se sobresaltase un poco, pero solo se dejo. Despues de otros segundos se separaron mientras se miraban ambos con los ojos entreabirtos de pura ternura.

-Tienes labios suaves.- le dijo craig, kyle se ruborizo.

-¿Quien diria que sabias besar?.- dijo kyle bromeando.

-Claro que se, pero solo a quien me interesa.- Kyle sonrio y se abrazo a el mientras sentia como craig le acariciaba la espalda por debajo de su polera.

-Tengo hambre.- dijo despues de un rato, se levanto de craig y este lo siguio, ambos se dirijieron a la cocina y se prepararon unos sandwich de carne con tomate, lechuga, palta, queso, bueno con lo que se hacen estos panes XD, y se fueron a sentar de nuevo al sillon con unos vasos de bebida.

Ruby y Ike jugaban a verdad o reto en la pieza de este.

-Empieza tu Ike, ¿verdad o reto?.

-Verdad.- dijo Ike.

-¿Quien te gusta?.

-..., ¿no puede ser otra pregunta.

-Lo siento Ike, pero deves responder o pasaras a reto.

-Bueno, supongo que no me queda otra opcion.- dijo Ike poniendose rojito, Ruby rio.- Tu u/U.

-...¿Yo?, ¿enserio?.- dijo Ruby sin poder creerse que a un niño tan inteligete como Ike estuviera gutoso de ella, siendo que ella era tan, desordenada, agreisva, malhablada.

-Si Ruby, me gustas, eres muy simpatica y muy bonita, ademas tu personalidad es genial.

-¿Enserio crees eso?.

-Si.- Ruby se sonrojo, era la primera vez que un niño se fijaba en ella a pesar de como hablaba, como se comportaba, y ademas nunca antes le habiandecho que era genial.

-¿No...estas mintiendo?.

-No Ruby, ¿porque se te hace tan dificil creerlo?.

-No es nada.- dijo Ruby aun sonrojada.

Craig y kyle se estaban arreglando para acostarse ya que se habia hecho tarde, les costaba un poco mirarse, despues de darse un beso , obiamente se sentian raros. Craig se acosto antes que kyle.

-¿Acuestate conmigo?.- kyle que se preparaba para subir lo miro.

-¿Porque?.

-No lo se, te pregunto.- Kyle sonrio timidamente y se fue a acostar al lado del azabache el cual lo rodeo con sus brazos, pronto apagaron la luz y la habitacion quedo bastante oscura.

-Dame un beso.- susurro craig al oido de kyle en plena oscuridad, kyle se volteo para quedar en frente y lo tomo del rostro acercandolo al suyo, se dieron otro beso del tipo tierno, pero pronto aumento un poco mas de intensidad hasta convertirse en un beso del tipo coito bucal por parte de craig, el cual logro soltar un gemido de kyle al sentir esa sensacion que le provocaba el beso. Craig al oirlo se separo lentamente del beso.

-Wow kyle.- dijo tratando de distinguir bien su rostro en la oscuridad.

-No me molestes.- dijo kyle, craig sonrio y lo abrazo a el con fuerza.

Ruby y Ike estaban durmiendo, Kyle y Craig tambien, mañana tenian clases, y ninguno sabia como lo haria para simular que no pasaba nada.

_Bueno aki kedo, mañana, o quien sabe cuando siga XD, solo se que prontito, espero les guste. La putas pruevas de fin de año me tienen de coña u.u*._


	6. Chapter 6

Al otro dia, en la casa de lo Broflovski, los primeros en despertar fueron Ike y Ruby que se levantaron al instante para el colegio.

-¿Te vas a bañar tu primero?.- le dijo amablemente Ike a Ruby la cual asintio con la cabeza sin poder mirarlo.

-Gracias.- dijo Ruby resiviendo una toalla que Ike le entregaba.

Kyle se desperto primero y se encontro durmiendo sobre el pecho de craig, el cual por cierto dormia sin nada arriba, se ruborizo al instante al recoedar el beso de ayer, ni sabia como lo miraria hoy en el colegio. Se levanto con cuidado y cogio sus cosas para ir a bañarse.

-¿Kyle?.- escucho antes de poder salir de la pieza.

-Ho...hola, craig.- dijo timido y mirando el suelo.

-¿Te pasa algo?.- dijo el otro poniendose de pie y acercandose a el.

-No nada.- dijo kyle mientras sentia como le posaba las manos en la cintura y se acercaba a darle un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Seguro?.

-si..- dijo kyle abrazandose a el.

Ruby habia salido de la ducha y ahora se encontraba vistiendose en el mismo baño.

-Ike amor el desayuno esta lisot.- grito Sheila, el niño le devolvio el grito mientras se vestia ya que se habia bañado en el baño de sus padres.

Pronto Ruby y Ike se encontraban abajo listos para desayunar.

-Oye Ike.- dijo Ruby, el niño la miro.- Sobre lo que dijiste ayer...¿era enserio?.

-Si, ¿porque no me crees?.

-No lo se. Nunca un niño se me habia declarado.

-Eso si es dificil de creer.- Ruby levanto la vista para mirar al niño, Ike tambien la miraba y ella solo le sonrio.

Craig y kyle ya estaban en la sala de clases, cada uno con su grupo de amigos, y de vez en cuando se miraban.

-¿Y como te ha ido cuidando a Ruby?.- le dijo stan.

-Es una niña muy despierta, pasa por sobre mi a cada momento.

-Todos pasan por sobre ti, kyle.- dijo Cartman, kyle fruncio el seño.

-¿Pero no creo que sea tan asi?.- dijo keny.

-No la conoces.- decia kyle que ya tomaba haciento mientras el profesor de consejo de curso entraba en la sala.

Estuvieron toda la hora mirandose con craig, cada vez que podian.

-Chicos, devemos preparar un acto para el dia del alumno.- les decia el profesor.

-naaaaaaaaaa.- decian los chicos.

-No vegan con que no, lo haraN les guste o no!.- decia anojado el señor garrison, que por desgracia para el le habian asignado aquel curso.

-¿Y que hay que hacer?.- decia clyde muy aburrido.

-Devemos prepara un show bailable.- dijo el señor garrison poniendo las manos en las caderas.

-Tururu.- ¨Stan ha iniciado secion¨- Que aburrido.

-Stan!.- dijo el señor garrison..- no es hora de jugar!.

-¿Y que cancion usaran?.- dijo butters entusiasmado con la idea.

-Bad Romance de Lady Gaga.- kyle abrio los ojos de forma impresionanate, craig que estaba un poco delante de el se volteo a mirarlo con una sonrisa.

-Nesecito una chica que interprete, dos que bailen , y unos cinco chicos para que tambien bailen, y un chico para que interprete al hombre del video.

-Kyle sabe bailar!.- dijo craig, los otros lo miraron y kyle le lanzo una mirada de odio.

-¿Como sabes eso?.- le dijo keny.

-Baila con Ruby.- dijo craig, los otros miraron a kyle y comenzaron a reir.

-Fue solo una vez!.- dijo kyle enojado y sonrojado.- ¡Craig ers un idiota!.

-No te enojes, es la verdad!.

-Pudrete Tucker!.

-Bueno si kyle sabe bailar, sera uno de los cinco chicos, bueno solo falatan cuatro.- dijo el señor garrison.

-Pero yo no quiero.- dijo kyle con tono de berrinche.

-Kyle broflovski!.- dijo el señor garrison.

-No!.

-Kyle Broflovski! o bailas o te violo por la boca! me oiste! te violo por la boca!.- Kyle y todos os demas se quedaron con la boca abierta.-¡¿Entendido?.

-Si.- dijo kyle traumado con la amenaza de su profesor.

-Bien!.- dijo garrison anotando a kyle como el bailarin.- Bien, Bebe tu seras Lady Gaga.

-Si!.- dijo contenta bebe.

-Wendy y Red, ustedes seran bailarinas.- las chicas sonrieron felices de participar.

-Keny, Butters, Clyde, Token y el ya mencionado Kyle, usetedes seran bailarines.

-AAAhhhh...- se quejaron los chicos.

-¡No se quejen!¡me los violo por la boca!.- los chicos se quedaron en absoluto silencio.

-Bien, tu Eric Cartman seras el hombre de la historia.- dijo garrison, cartman celebro en silencio.

-Bien, el ensayo comenzara mañana asi que comienzen a ver el video.

En la cafeteria. Sentados Clyde, Craig, Token, Jimmy, Stan, Kyle, Cartman y Keny.

-Baya, el señor Garrison si que estaab enojado.- decia stan a kyle mientras comian, Kyle asintio en silencio mirando con odio a craig el cual lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-Si, y eso de te violo por la boca, eso si es marica!.- decia Clyde.

-Jajaj, ya lo creo.- dijo cartman.- y tu judio, quien diria que bailabas.- dijo mirando al pelirrojo, este le hecho jugo en la cabeza.- Ah! judio loco!.

-No moestes culon!.

-Te molesto si quiero!.

-Ya callense por favor.- decia stan, keny puso su cabeza con fuerza sobre la mesa.

-Oye.- dijo de pronto una voz muy familiar para kyle al lado de craig.

-¿Ike?.- dijo su hermano.- ¿que haces?.

-Le quiero preguntar algo a craig.- craig lo miro.- pero en secreto.

-Vamos rapido.- dijo craig poniendose de pie y llendo con Ike a otro rincon.

-Te estan reemplazando kyle.- dijo Token, Kyle solo miraba.

Ike se llevo a craig a un rincon de la cafeteria.

-Te queria preguntar,¿que cosas le gustan a tu hermana?.

-A Ruby?.

-Si.

-¿Porque lo preguntas?.

-Bueno...ella...ella me gusta, y quiero yo gustarle, pero no se como, y crei que si talvez...- craig lo interrumpio.

-Espera Espera..., ¿te gusta mi hermana?.

-Si.

-...Bueno es una lastima, Ruby es demasiado seca y dudo que se deje conquistar.- dijo craig friamente.- Pero si quieres conquistarla, tan solo trata de ser como ella.

-¿Ser como ella?.

-Sal con ella y haz lo que ella haga, asi le gustaras.

-Pero quiero que me vea como a un novio, no como a un amigo mas.

-Bueno en ese caso, dale una rosa.

-¿Una?, mejor le doy un ramillete entero.

-No, solo una, no le gustan las exajeraciones.

-Gracias craig.

-Eh! espera Broflovski!.- Ike se volteo.- Si te llegas ha hacer novio de mi hermana, mas te vale cuidarla o te corto un testiculo.

-Bueno.- dijo Ike sin prestar mucha atencion a la amenaza. Craig lo vio alejarse y se volvio a sentar.

-¿Que te dijo Ike?.- interrogo kyle.

-Secreto.- dijo simplemeste Craig.

-Los secretos son para maricas.- dijo Cartman.

-Me da igual.- le dijo craig.

El resto del dia escolar paso como si nada. Todo lo otro fue normal, hasta que llego la hora de salida.

-Craig!.- dijo Ruby.

-¿Que quieres?.

-¿Puedo ir a comer a la casa de Ike?, el me invito.- el chico que estab a su lado asintio.

-Ike?.- dijo Kyle llegando al lado de craig.- pero se supone que devo cuidarla.

-Pero kyle.- dijo su hermano.- yo le dire a mi mama que la invite.

-Pero si me meto en problemas tendras que cargar tu1.- dijo kyle apuntando a su hermano el cual asintio.

-¿Entonces si?.- dijo Ruby con una sonrisa a su hermano. Craig antes de conquistar miro a kyle, peso que talvez seria buena idea estar solo con el.

-Si.- dijo por fin.- pero no vuelvas tarde.

-Ok.- dijo Ruby tomando a Ike de la mano.- Vamos!.- le dijo feliz, el niño solo la siguio.

-Se llevan bien.- dijo kyle, craig se volteo a mirarlo y le sonrio.- Idiota.- le dijo kyle, craig solo agacho la cabeza, sabia que kyle estaba molesto por provocar que se metiera en el show para el dia del profesor.

Una vez que llegaron a casa.

-Ay! que cansado estoy!.- dijo kyle estirandose en el sillon, craig se le acerco y abriendole las piernas se puso sobre el.

-¿Estas molesto?.- dijo afirmandole las muñecas con fuerza contra el sillon.

-Si y mucho, asi que sal.- dijo kyle empujandolo, el chico se le quedo viendo y lo persiguio hasta la cocina.

-Oye pelirrojo eres muy facil de fastidiar.- le dijo con voz monotona, kyle que buscaba algo en la nevera lo ignoro.- Oye te estoy hablando indeseable.

-callate animal.- le dijo kyle tirandole el paño de secar loza en la cara, craig lo tomo desde las puntas y se acerco a kyle poniendoselo en el cuello.

-Sabes que en realidad no estas enojado.- le dijo acercando al chico con el mismo paño ahora por la cintura.

-No, si estoy enojado, no se bailar y ahora por tu culap todo el colegio se dara cuenta.- dijo kyle tratando de soltarse mintras le daba la espalda a craig, pero craig lo tomo con sus brazos por las caderas y lo apego a el.

-No, no estas enojado.- le dijo dandole un beso en el cuello.

-Sueltame.- dijo kyle aunque igual lo disfrutaba.

-Mmmmno!.- dijo este aabrazandolo con fuerza y sin dejar su cuello en paz.

-Pero...craig quiero...preparar algo.

-¿Para comer?, para que si nos tenemos el uno al otro.- dijo craig, kyle se volteo y lo empujo.

-No seas idiota.- le dijo.

Ruby y Ike comian en la pieza de este mientras veian television.

-Que genial es tener amigos como tu.- le dijo Ruby a Ike.

-Si, tu eres genial.- le dijo Ike mientras con una servilleta le limpiaba la mejilla sucia con comida.

Ruby lo miro sonriendo, Ike movio su vista ya que por primera vez se sonrojaba.

Kyle y Craig estaban en el sillon como siempre, solo que estaban luchando y golpeandose con los cojines, se habian puesto a pelear ya que craig le habia agarrado el trasero.

-Pervertido!.

-Lloron!

-Animal!.- le decia kyle enojado.

-Me dices a mi!, no es mi culpa que andes meneando asi tu culo!.

-No lo estaba menenado!, estaba buscando la sal en el mueble y estaba por abajo!.

-Para la otra dobla las rodillas!.

-Aun asi no tienes derecho a tocarme!.

-La carne es debil Kyle!.- ante ese comentario kyle no pudo evitar soltar una risotada.

-La carne es debil, que cosa mas tonta.- le dijo aun burlandose de el.

-Es verdad!.- le dijo craig enojado esta vez.- Ya callate!

-No me grites!.-Craig lo tomo de la nuca y lo hundio contra el sillon.

-Callate por favor!.- dijo craig a punto de colapsar y soltandolo por fin, kyle tomo aire y lo miro con desprecio.

-Imbecil, ¿quieres ahogarme?.

-Callate o...- recordo lo que dijo Garrison hoy.- O te violo por la boca!.

-¡¿QUE?, No puedo creer que me digas eso!.

-Te lo digo, y lo que digo lo cumplo!.- kyle se puso rojo de ira, pero se le paso y se comenzo a reir.- ¿de que te ries?.

-Tu JURAS que yo lo hare.- dijo kyle dirigiendose al televisor para poner el dvd de Lady Gaga, Craig se pico.

-Si yo quiero que lo hagas, lo haras!.

-Olvidalo Tucker!.- craig lo tomo de las muñecas con una mano mientras lo ponia contra el piso, le subio la polera y le comenzo a soplar sobre el estomago, kyle se reia y rogaba que se detuviera.

Craig se detuvo y quedo mirando el sexy vientre del pelirrojo que era tan plano y suave, le encantaba. Kyle al notar como craig lo miraba se sonrojo pero no dijo nada, sintio como craig le posaba los labios encima con delicadeza, besandole cada parte, al rededor del ombligo y un poco mas abajo, al borde su pantalon.

-Craig...- dijo kyle nervioso.- tengo que ver el video para engancharme.

-Buuueno.- dijo craig sin ganas posando su cabeza sobre el estomago de kyle, este le acaricio por un momento el cabello pero luego se levanto provocando que craig tambien se levantara.

-Que mal tener que ir.

-¿Porque tenias que bailar?.- dijo craig de forma llorona.

-Es tu culpa por si no lo recuerdas.- dijo kyle mirandolo mientras veia como este se hacia el loco.

-Pero ya lo viste el otro dia, poruqe no hacemos otra cosa ahora.- dijo craig hechandose en el sillon.

-¿Otra cosa como que?.

-No lo se, ver television, jugar cartas, dormir.

-Dormir suena bien.- dijo kyle acostandose a su lado en el sillon.

-Bien.- dijo craig abrazandolo.

-Bien.- repitio kyle acercandose a el.

-Bien.- volvio a decir craig tomandolo de la nuca.

-Bien.- dijo de nuevo kyle acercandose y besandolo.

Ruby y Ike habia salido al parque, por peticion de Ruby, y mientras caminaban Ike veia cualquier lugar donde vendieran una rosa lo suficientemente hermosa para regalarsela a Ruby.

- Este lugar me encanta!.- dijo Ruby sentandose en una banca al aldo de una pileta ( adivinen cual XD).

-¿Porque?.

-Te contare, aqui, en esta pileta, se callo kyle.

-Dentro?

-Si, fue muy grasioso.

-¿y como?, mi hermano no es de esos despistados.

-Pues ese dia si lo fue, salio persiguiendome en pijama, y luego se callo en la fuente, despues llego en el auto de mi papa y me llevo a casa.

-¿Y porque te perseguia?.

-Porque no me queria dejar salir con mis amigos.

-¿Cuales?.

-Solo por ser tu te los mostrare, por cierto, son geniales, y no te preocupes por nada, son muy tranquilos.

Craig y Kyle se separaban de un beso quedando unidos por un hilo de baba simplemente.

-Tus labios.- le decia craig al oido.

-¿que tienen?.- dijo kyle al cual empezaba a gustarle la cercania del moreno al hablarle.

-Son...suaves.

-¿No te gustan asi?.

-No, me encantan.- dijo craig bajando su mano de forma peligrosa.

- Craig!...- volvio a exclamar kyle al sentir la mano de craig sobre su trasero, por segunda vez.

-No seas lloron!.- dijo craig posandose sobre el y poniendose entre sus piernas.- Ademas, se que te gusta!.

-No sueltame!.- dijo al sentir al chico agarrandolo de forma demasiado agresiva.

-Bueno! lloron.- dijo craig sentandose a su lado. Kyle se sento enojado, entonces se puso sobre el a horcajadas besandolo y sintiendo como craig le agarraba los muslos.

Ruby llevo a Ike donde sus amigos. los cuales eran, nada mas ni nada menos que, los drogadictos.

-HOla chicos!.- dijo feliz la niña.

-Hola Ruby. ¿Quieres?.- dijo uno de los hombres extendiendole un pito de marihuana.

-Vale.- dijo la niña aceptandolo y sacando un encendedor de su bolsillo para prenderlo.

-¿Fumas Ruby?.- le dijo Ike impresionado.

-Claro, es genial, te hace volar.

-Asi se habla chica.- dijo uno de los tipos.

-¿Quieres probar?.- dijo Ruby extendiendole de su pito para que Ike probara.

-No lo se...- recordo el consejo de craig.- talvez solo probar.- Tomo el pito y lo puso entre sus labios mientras lo aspiraba, en un principio se ahogo, pero luego se sintio raro, como si volara.

-¿Como esta eso Ike?.- dijo Ruby.

-Genial.- dijo el niño viendo cosas.

Kyle torturaba a craig el cual ahora tenia prohibido tocarle cualquier parte del cuerpo, aunque fuera su rostro con las manos, mientras seguia sobre el besandolo. Le quito su polera y craig intento abrazarlo, pero kyle lo detuvo, este otro resignado tuvo que dejar las manos quietecitas. Kyle le comenzo a besar el pecho mientras craig sentia como todo eso comenzaba ha hacer efecto en el. Kyle le comenzo a acariciar por alrededor del pantalon metiendo sus dedos levemente dentro de sus calzoncillos, eso si solo tocando el borde.

-Kyle...¿puedo tocarte ahora?.- kyle nego con la cabeza y le bajo el cierre, Craig abrio los ojos de la impresion, de pronto para mas sorpresa sentia como kyle le acariciaba sobre el calzoncillo provocando que se pusiera duro.

-Craig eres tan...caliente.- dijo kyle sonriendo y besandolo de nuevo, craig lo unico que queria era poder tocarlo tambien, pero sabia que si lo hacia hiba a perder. No pudo mas y lo tomo de la cintura, Kyle se puso de pie y se fue a la cocina como si nada.

-Eh?, kyle!.- dijo craig aun en el sillon, sin polera, con el cierre abierto, y una ereccion que ya le dolia.

-Me dio hambre.- dijo este.

-¿Me piensas dejar asi?.- dijo el otro con tono dramatico.

-Si.- dijo simplemente kyle.- Perdon pero no cumpliste tu parte de no tocarme.

-¿Pero kyle?.- dijo el otro poniendose de pie mientras kyle lo miraba.- no me puedes hacer esto!.

-Si si puedo, por cierto, yo que tu me daria una ducha, fria y si es posible con hielo incluido.- dijo burlandose kyle del chico al notar como lo habia dejado.

-Estupido.- dijo el otro ganandose una mirada de odio por parte de kyle, se dio la vuelta molesto y se fue a duchar, como dijo kyle.

La noche habia caido y Ike se habia acotado a dormir con un dolor de cabeza horrible, como era la primera vez que fumaba obiamente despues sintio el dolor de cabeza ( y es horrible).

Ruby se acosto y se quedo dormida al instante en su habitacion.

Kyle se habia acostado y craig, craig planeaba una venganza.

_aki kedo n.n...hoy en el colegio me desmaye O.O, desperte en la enfermeriay fue horrible, la enfermera tiene un bigote enorme. Por cierto nose si poner el cap que estoy pensando o cambiarlo u.u...eso me come la cabeza XD._


	7. Chapter 7

Kyle estaba acostado en su cama esperando a que craig subiera, se sentia mal por haberlo dejado asi, realmente habia sido un poco malo por dejarlo con las ganas.

Craig por fin subio y kyle se hiso el dormido, sintio como craig se cambiaba ropa y luego subia a su cama y se acostaba a su lado rodeandole la cintura y cubriendose bajo las mantas.

Kyle por un momento penso que le haria algo al sentir como lo apretujaba mas a el, entonces comenzo a hablarle bajito creyendo que el pelirrojo estaba dormido.

-¿Como es posible que no sea capaz de forzarte solo por el temor de que te enojes conmigo?.- kyle abrio los ojos, craig no lo vio ya que estaba de espaldas a el.- Te quiero Kyle.- dijo craig apoyando sus labios en el cuello del pelirrojo provocando que este sintiera leves escalofrios pero aun asi tenia una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-¿Enserio lo dices?.- dijo provocando que craig se sobresaltara.

-¡Estabas despierto!.- kyle se tapo la boca, habia olvidado que craig pensaba que estaba dormido

-Eh...supongo.

-y escuchaste todo mi discurso gay.

-Se.

-Que mierda kyle.- dijo craig apoyando su cabeza en su mano mientras se sostenia con el codo, kyle se volteo y quedo mirando al moreno arriba de el.

-A mi me gusto tu discurso gay.- dijo kyle sonriendo, Craiig le sonrio y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Ya duermete, mañana hay clases y ademas deves ensallar tu baile sexy.- dijo craig acomodandose.

-No quiero dormir aun.

-¿Has visto la hora?.

-Hagemos otra cosa.- dijo kyle subiiendose sobre craig.

-¿que quieres hacer?.- dijo este posando sus manos sobre las caderas del chico.

-No lo se...improvisemos algo.- le dijo kyle dandole un beso. Craig inconsientemente le apreto las caderas con fuerza provocando que kyle entre el beso se quejara.

-Perdon.-le dijo craig al oido mientras se sentaba con kyle sobre el a horcajadas.

-No, me gusta que seas asi.- dijo kyle apegandose mas a el y enterrando sus dedos en el pelo del moreno, craig lo tenia con fuerza de la cintura y kyle solo lo dejaba, le gustaba la brusquedad del moreno aunque luego posiblemente le dejara marcas.

-Masoquista.- dijo craig divertido, kyle en ese momento bajaba y le succionaba el cuello. Craig lo tomo de las muñecas y lo puso contra la cama. Kyle se dejo quitar la polera y besar por el moreno que estaba provocando que kyle se exitara cada vez mas. Craig al sentir que kyle estaba bastante exitado, hasta el punto de tiiritar debajo de craig sintiendo sus labios.

-Bien kyle es hora de dormir.- dijo craig bajando a su cama.

-¿Que?.- dijo Kyle mirando al otro.

-Es tarde, tengo sueño, jugamos luego.- kyle lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados, justo cuando el se emocionaba en serio, le hacia eso.

-Lo haces por lo que te hice hoy!¡¿no es asi?.

-Hm.- dijo craig arropandose abajo.- talvez, hablamos mañana.

-Te detesto taaaaanto.- dijo kyle poniendose la parte de arriba de su pijama y acostandose con unas ganas de hacer otras cosas.

-Yo tambien te quiero.- dijo craig antes de apagar la luz y dormir finalmente.

Al dia siguiente en el colegio el señor garrison los tenia a todos los bailarines sobre el escenario en el que bailarian. Kyle estaba de mala gana parado y craig con los otros estaban sentados mirando como el señor garrison trataba de hacer que ensayaran. Craig miraba a kyle y recordaba como anoche por fin pudo besarlo libremente y aun asi, lo rechazo todo por que se sentia picado por que kyle le habia hecho lo mismo.

-Niños por favor, muevanse!.- dijo Garrison al ver que los chicos no querian bailar.- Son muy tiesos, las niñas lo hacen bien pero ustedes.

-Yo no quiero bailar!.- dijo kyle sentandose, los otros lo siguieron.

-NIÑOS! O BAILAN, O LOS...-se callo al sentir como le caia algo en la cabeza, al mirar vio que era un zapato. Uno negro con tonalidades azules.

-¡¿Quien fue el marica?.- dijo molesto Garrison.

-Yo.- dijo craig como si nada poniendose de pie y dirigiendose a buscar su zapato. Kyle lo miraba, aunque a nadie le impresionaba mucho la reaccion del moreno.

-¿Porque hiciste eso idiota?.- dijo garrison enojado.

-No me gustan tus amenazas gays.- dijo craig poniendose el zapato y sentandose en la primera silla que vio.

-Pues aguantatelas, pendejo, y no te lo dije ati.

-Pero si a ellos.- dijo craig apuntando a todos los chicos.

-¿y a ti que con ellos?.- Craig miro a kyle y este le devolvio la mirada con una sonrisa.

-Solo...no les diga eso o...keny te violara a ti.

-¡¿que?.- dijo el aludido.

-Bueno, y que?, no me interesa.- dijo garrison imaginandose con keny en un cuarto oscuro siendo hecho de todo.

-Noooo!, porke me meten a mi en esto?.- dijo keny por la mirada que garrison le echaba.

-Tranquilo keny.- dijo kyle a su lado.- dudo que te haga algo.- en ese momento sono el timbre para ir a la cafeteria.

Los chicos se sentaron como siempre en la cafeteria.

-Noooo!.- dijo clyde golpeando su cabeza contra la mesa.

-¿Que pasa?.- dijo Token que estaba a su lado.

-Tenemos examen y no estudie.- los chicos comenzaron a recordar

-HAY NO!.- dijeron todos a la vez.

-Puta prueva de Religion!.- dijo stan.

Cuando entraron a clases todos se sentaron con cara de traumados por la prueba que venia, por primer vez, nadien, nisiquiera Butters o kyle, habian estudiado.

-Bien chicos, guarden todo, la prueba esta facil.- dijo el profe entrando y sacando de inmediato las pruevas.- ademas, es solo de religiones del mundo.

Las pruebas se repartieron y todos miraban acongojados las hojas.

Kyle leia una pregunta, que le decia algo sobre los Evangelicos, y no tuvo una mejor idea que responder.

- *Me niego a responder esta pregunta porque choca con mis creencias religiosas

Clyde respondio.

-*Tengo derecho a guardar silencio*

Y Cartman puso.

-*No respondere a nada sin mi abogado presente*.

Tweek se paro.

-No! el gobierno! M e descubrio!.- y salio corriendo de la sala.

-Emm... a mi tambien.- dijo Kevin saliedo tras el chico. El profesor cerro la puerta y movio la cabeza, se sento en su asiento y los otros siguieron trabajando.

Keny miraba el papel sin saber que hacer, y de pronto le dio un taldo, se paro, arrugo la hoja y la lanzo gritando *¡a la mierda con esto!*, mientras salia de la sala.

El profesor cerro los ojos y bufo.- Mkormick cierre la puerta.- keny la tiro fuerte y la sala se estrmecio, el profesor volvio a lo suyo y los otros seguian acongojados.

Unos otros chicos se pusieron de pie y dejaron el examen en el puesto del profesor y salieron, despues de un rato las chicas igual. Solo quedaban unos pocos.

Cartman se puso a responder en Aleman la prueva, y la entrego. Pronto todos de a poco se fueron y solo quedo al final, Butters, Stan, Kyle, Craig, Clyde , Token, Pip, Jimmy , Timmy y un niño raro de relleno que a los cinco minutos se paro y salio como si nada.

Butters sin saber que hacer se puso a anotar una cancion en la hoja y la entrego.

Token dibujo un auto y Craig un dedo levantado, se levantaron y la entregaron.

Kyle escribio que era una ofenssa para su religion y entrego.

Stan puso que era una ofensa para la religion de kyle y la entrego.

Pip la paso en blanco, Jimmy la mando a la mierda y Timmy se la comio.

Cuando la sala estuvo vacia el profesro bufo resignado y decidio revisar la porqueria de los niños.- sabia que no estudiarian.- dijo para si.

Los otros afuera estaban sentados pensando en lo mal que les fue.

-Mierda.- dijo Keny,.- eso es lo unico que se puede decir de esto.

A la hora del recreo todos seguian con cara de funeral despues de lo ocurrido, cuando entraron a clases...

-¡Chicos!.- dijo garrison.- hable con la directora y lady gaga se cancela.-Kyle y los chicos se alegraron, las niñas se enojaron. Ahora bailaran algo de Super Junior!.

-¿que?.- dijo kyle.

-Bailaran...Bonamana de Super junior.

-No!.- dijeron los chicos a la vez.

-Si, y esta vez bailaran todos!.- dijo garrison.- ahora escuchen la cancion y vean el video para que sepan que hacer.

Los chicos vieron el video y se traumaron, ahora menos que antes querian bailar.

Ruby y Ike se habian hecho la simarra y se habian ido a la casa de los chicos amigos de Ruby.

-Ve esa estrella.- dijo Ruby a Ike, ambos estaban drogados y los otros tipos mayores que ellos tambien.

-Es muy linda.- dijo Ike que desvordaba, aunque la estrella en realidad era una mancha en el techo.

-Ike, creo que estooy drogada.- dijo Ruby, Ike se comenzo a reir como idiota y Ruby le siguio.

Kyle y Craig llegaban a casa y al no ver a Ruby se confiaron de ue estaria con Ike.

-que dia de mierda.- dijo kyle tirandose en el sillon, craig se sento a su lado y le beso la mejilla mientras lo abrazaba.- tu correte, me enoje.

-No, tu me hiciste lo mismo.- dijo craig tomandolo de forma posesiva.

-Ya perdiste, sueltame.

-Yo no pierdo kyle.- le susurro al oido y luego le mordio el lobulo de la oreja.

-Sal!, me ire a estirar a la cama.- dijo kyle poniendose de pie.

-Voy contigo.- dijo craig abrazandolo por la cintura, kyle se volteo y quedo demaciado cerca, se estiro un poco y le dio un beso el cual craig correspondio feliz.

-Bueno.- dijo kyle ansioso esta vez por tener al moreno cerca y solo para el en una cama.

Subieron entre besos y al entrar a la pieza se hecharon en la cama comiendose con pasion los labios, en ese momento el celular de kyle sono.

-Halo?

-¡_Kyle tu hermano!¡¿esta contigo?_

-No mama, ¿que pasa?.

_-Desaparecio!._

-...Mierda...- dijo al recordar que Ruby tampoco estaba.

-No seas preocupon.- dijo craig, kyle lo miro, penso y contesto.

-Mama, estan aqui, en el cuarto de Ruby, lo acabo de ver no te preocupes. Si mama. No te preocupes yo estare con el. Bien adios.

-¿Que paso?.

-Ike desaparecio.

-¿Y mentiste a tu mama?.

-Si.

-¿Porque?.

-Esta con Ruby, estoy seguro, no le pasara nada.

-¿Tu crees?.- dijo craig fastidiando.

-Si craig, ahora callate.- dijo kyle acercandose y desabrochando su poleron.

-¿Que hacemos ahora?.- dijo craig abrazandolo y susurrandole al oido.

-Lo que tu quieras.- dijo kyle.

-¿Seguro?.- kyle asintio y de inmediato sintio los labios de craig sobre su cuello y sus manos desabrochando su poleron. Le comenzo a lamer el torso y kyle comenzo a aumentar su respiracion. Craiig lo comenzo a acariciar por sobre el pantalon la tan anhelada ereccion que mas que de seguro ya se venia, Kyle solo se dejaba ser por el moreno. Cuando craig se quito su propia polera, y sus pantalones, fue por los de kyle que tan solo eran de pijama. Craig sle quito el pantalon y le comenzo a morder y besar sensualmente el muslo. Craig se quito sus propios calzoncillos y se acomodo en kyle.

-Sefuro que eso quieres...- le dijo craig por ultima vez a kyle antes de hacer algo que luego no tendria vuelta atras.

-Si...- dijo kyle con la respiracion antrecortada, entonces craig se comenzo a adentrar a kyle mientras este se aferraba a las sabanas y murmuraba bajo que le dolia. Craig se comenzo a mover de a poco dentro de kyle mientras este se cubria la boca con las manos para no soltar gemidos.

-pero...descubrete tu boca...quiero oir...tus sexys gemidos...- logro murmurar y le tomo las manos a kyle para que no se cubriera, kyle inevitablemente gemia, y algo que le gusto mucho a craig fue que gemia su nombre.

-Craig...- dijo kyle mientras se aferraba a las sabanas con fuerza y trataba de ahogar sus propios gemidos, podia sentir como craig la empujaba con fuerza, como le mordia la oreja, como aceleraba.

-¿Te..guusta?.- le dijo craig al oido a kyle, este asintio y craig sonrio atacando su cuello con pasion.

Estuvieron asi por un rato hasta que kyle sintio el orgasmo cerca, craig lo abrazo con mas fueza mientras aun lo sostenia de las caderas.

-Craig...- fue lo ultimo que dijo kyle al momento del orgasmo.

-Kyle, ven.- le dijo craig abrazandolo con fuerza y saliendo de el. Kyle se sentia demasiado bien, y craig, craig solo queria volver a vivir ese momento.

-¿Te gusto?.- le dijo craig al oirdo a kyle, este en vez de responder, se sento sonbre y lo beso con mucha pasion mientras enterraba sus dedos en los cabellos azabache.

-Si me gusto, iidiota.- le dijo kyle abrazando a craig el cual solo queria tenerlo cerquita.

-Eres tan delgadito.- le dijo craig antes de brindarle un ultimo beso y taparse junto al pelirrojo.

_Bueno, al final si lo hicieron XD o.o...pobres si supieran que hizo Ruby y Ike se mueren...bueno al menos ya estoy bien n.n espero les haya gustado este capi. despues subo el otro, BYE!_


	8. Chapter 8

Ruby y Ike volvian a la casa de Ruby para descansar, despues de haberse fumado sus buenos porros hace tres horas atras.

-Entra despacio.- decia Ruby.

-¿Como tengo los ojos?.

-Ya no estan tan rojos.- Le respodia ruby a Ike cuando de pronto se hoyo a alguien bajar la escaler.

-Niños! ¿donde estaban?.- dijo kyle que llegaba al lado de los dos pequeños.

-Estabamos en el parque.- se apresuro Ruby.

-Claro!, ¿ y porque huelen a porros?.- dijo Kyle al sentir el olor que los ds niños desprendian.

-No es cierto.- dijo Ike.

-Claro que si.- kyle se acerco a su hermano-¡apestan!, ¿donde estaban?.

-Que pasa.- dijo craig que bajaba la escalera.

-Nada!.- dijo Ruby al ver a su hermano.

-Ah.- dijo craig mientras se dirijia a la cocina.

-Ruby y Ike se estaban drogando!.- dijo kyle, craig se detubo en seco y se volteo a ver a la niña.

-¿Estuviste con esos imbeciles otra vez?.- dijo craig on calma, Ruby agacho la cabeza y asintio en silencio. Kyle miro a craig el cual se dirijio a tomar las llaves del auto y luego salio rapidamente.

-¡Craig!, esperame!.- dijo kyle pero era inutil, craig salio como un rayo a quien sabe donde.

-Los va a matar.- dijo Ruby.

-El no seria capaz!.- defendio kyle a SU Craig.

-Si, si sera capaz.- dijo ruby nuevamente.- O talvez lo maten a el.- Kyle se sobresalto.

-Esto no estaria pasando si ustedes par de mojones no hubieran decidido hacerse los grandes y haberse puesto a fumar drogas!.- dijo molesto kyle a ambos niños.

-Pero tu nunca nos saliste a buscar.- dijo Ike.

-Si, ¿que hacias que no te acordaste de nuestra existencia?.- kyle recordo lo pasado horas atras y se ruborizo levemente.

-Eso no les incumbe!, ahora bayan a kitarse la ropa y a bañarse, yo por mientras lavare sus cosas.- Ruby y Ike subieron y se fueron a bañar cada uno en un baño, Kyle mientras bajaba la ropa y programaba la lavadora para lavarla pensaba que que carajos podria estar haciendo craig.

Craig por su parte ya se estaba bajando del auto y se dirijia a una casa (la misma en la que estaba Ruby con Ike), golpeo la puerta.

-Si...- el tipo no pudo continuar ya que apenas abrio Craig le dio un puñetazo feroz en el rostro. El tipo cayo al piso y Craig entro pasando por sobre su cabeza.

Al entrar vio sentado a los tipos fumones y estupidos, no tenia miedo ademas eran cinco y ya se habia hechdo a uno.

-OOh miren!, es Craig.- dijo una tipa fea con rastas en la cabeza, joven pero con rasgos de anciana.

-Wena craig!.- dijo uno de los tipos, ya no estaban tan mal, de hecho estaban concientes. El mismo tipo se levanto a saludar a craig pero este lo sujeto del cuello con fuerza.

-¡Quiero saber quien mierda le dio porros a Ruby y su amigo!.- dijo molesto craig.

-Tranquilo, aqui ella vino y nos pidio y no le odemos decir que no.- dijo el otro tipo.

-TIENE DOCE AÑOS IDIOTAS!.

-¿Y cuantos tenias tu cuando fumaste?.- dijo la mujer.- Diez, tenias diez años craig, todos teniamos diez años.

-Pero eso no es excusa para que le den porros asi como asi!, ademas no quiero que quede como tu.- dijo craig apuntando a a pobre joven.

-Pero aun asi, si tu no caiste ella no lo hara.- dijo el tipo al cual craig sujetaba del cuello.- Ademas tu hermana es hermosa, y para tocar a una niña asi no crees que primero e mejor drogarla?.- dijo estupidamente el tipo que aun no estaba del todo conciente, Craig abrio descomunalmente los ojos y de un gran puñetazo le revento la nariz.

-Craig!.- dijo la mujer acercandose a el.- relajate!, era una broma, nadie le hiso nada!.

-Callate perra!.

-No la trates asi!.- dijo el quinto tipo acercandose peligroso a craig, pero como craig estaba sanito pudo esquivar su golpe y darle en el estomago.

-Hey ya basta!.- dijo el otro tipo golpeando a craig en el rostro, la chica aprovecho y se fue a ptearlo pero craig la tomo del pie y la boto, se levanto y le pego una patada el otro tipo con todas sus ganas dejandolo en el piso, se volteo a la mujer la cual le comenzaba a decir cosas.

-Tonto! por esto pagaras maldito Nazi!.- craig alzon una ceja.- Tu. tu hermana, su amigo, y el chico pelirrojo ese pagaran!.- craig recordo que tambien habian tenido un encontron con kyle por Ruby.

-Callate perra loca.- dijo craig apretandole la vena del cuello proocado que se desmayara, se acerco a unos galones de bencina para vehiculos y los roseo por todos lados, incluyendo a esa gente que odiaba, saco un encendedor y lo tiro sobre el piso.

Estaba en el auto sentado viendo como se quemaba todo, se escuchaban gritos pero nadien salio del lugar ya que se dio el lujo de cerrar todo, esbozo una sonrisa de miedo y prendio el auto saliendo del lugar con una satisfaccion enorme.

Kyle le pasaba su ropa lavada, seca y ¨Planchada a los niños¨.

-Kyle mi pantalon tiene la marca de la plancha.- decia Ike.

-Si y mi polera tiene marcas horribles encima.-Le apoyaba Ruby.

-Callense!, no estarian asi si no se les hubiera ocurrido fumar.- decia kyle hechandose pomada y bendandose una mano ya que se habia quemado.- espero no se marque.

-No, no fue mucho.- dijo Ruby ayudandolo a cortar la venda, en ese momento eel celular de kyle sono y Ike contesto.

-Hola?, hola mama, si estoy bien, estoy con kyle, de acuerdo, yo tambien, adios.

-¿Que te dijo?.- le interrogo kyle.

-Que fuera a casa y que te amaba.- dijo Ike.-¿no le diras a mama?.-Ruby tambien miro a kyle.

-No no lo hare.- dijo cerrando los ojos.- pero no los quiero ver mas asi!.- los dos niños asintieron y Ike se fue, pero antes de poder salir Ruby lo siguio para decirle algo.

-Perdon Ike, lo que hice de insitarte a fumar estuvo mal.- decia Ruby.

-no te preocupes, solo fue algo nuevo, aunque no lo pienso hacer mas.- dijo Ike sonriendo, Ruby se acerco y le dio un besito en los labios, en ese momento craig llego y estaciono el auto, se bajo y Ruby con Ike lo quedaron mirando, este solo les devolvio la mirada y se entro a la casa.

-Lo que tenia tu hermano en el poleron...¿era sangre?.- dijo Ike.

-No lo se.- dijo Ruby abrazandolo, Ike tambien la abrazo.

Craig entro a la casa y vio a kyle lloriqueando por su mano.

-Craig.- dijo kyle al notarlo y acercandose a el, pero noto que craig tenia sangre en su poleron, la sangre del tipo al que golpeo en la nariz.-¡¿que- que paso?.

-nada.- dijo craig quitandose el poleron.- solo digamos que ya no se veran mas.

-¡¿LOS MATASTE?¡¿COMO?.- Craig lo tomo de la muñeca y lo jalo a el.

-ELLOS SE MATARON SOLOS!.- dijo craig el cual ya tenia toda una historia hecha.- Yo golpee a uno pero entonces estaban tan drogados que prendieron la cas.- kyle lo miraba, no podia creer que se hubieran muerto, y menos asi.

-¿Pero tu...no hiciste nada?¿tu no los mataste?.

-NO.- dijo craig mintiendo, si le decia akyle que el los mato seguro ya no le hablaria mas.

-Eso... es terrible.- dijo kyle demaciado impresionado, y agacho su cabeza pensando en la mala suerte que tubieron ese tipos.

-Pero tu no te pongas triste.- dijo craig levantandole la vista.

-¿Y como quieres que me ponga?, esa pobre gente tenia un puto vicio el cual los llevo a su autodestruccion!.- dijo kyle alterado y dandose la vuelta, craig lo tomo por la cintura y lo acerco a el.

-No te enojes conmigo.- dijo craig, pero kyle trato de irse de nuevo y lo tomo sobre su hombro llevandoselo arriba. Lo tiro en la cama y se sento a su lado.

-Te dije que me dejaras.- Craig lo tom y lo beso, kyle correspondio mientras sentia como le metia la mano debajo de la polera, Craig se separo y le susurro al oido.

-Te quiero.

-Yo tambien.- dijo kyle abrazandose mas a el, en ese momento entro Ruby y los vio.

-KYLE!, SUELTA A MI HERMANO MALDITO VIOLADOR!.- Dijo la niña alterada tamnado akyle de la polera y botandolo al suelo, craig lo quedo mirando conojitos de perro mientras se alejaba al caer.

-Pero yo no hice nada!.- dijo kyle enojado.

-Estabas tratando de violar ami hermano!, te pille con las amnos en las bolas!.

-Ruby.- dijo craig,pero la niña lo hiso callar poniendole una amno en la boca.

-Yo no hice nada!.

-Ruby el no hizo nada.- dijo craig sacando la mano de su hermana de su boca.

-ENTONCES TU TE INTENTABAS VIOLAR A KYLE.- Dijo Ruby empujando a craig de lacama

-RUBY!.- dijeron craig y kyle a la vez.

-Perdon!, estaba jugando.- los chicos la miraron con el ceño fruncido.- bueno yo mejor me voy.

-Niña loca.- dijo craig levantandose del piso y ayudando a kyle.

-¿Como puede ser tan buena actriz?, yo crei que loo que decia lo hacia en serio.- craig lo miro divertido, luego agacho la vista.

-Hoy es la ultima noche que te quedas.- Kyle lo miro y asintio.

-Supongo, pero aun asi nos seguiremos viendo siempre.- dijo tratando de alegrarse, craig lo abrazo y lo puso contra la pared con brusquedad tomandolo a horcajadas y besandolo por el cuello.

-Desearia que te quedaras mas.- dijo craig dandole un dulce beso en los labios.

-Bueno, pero supongo que esta noche dormiremos juntos.- dijo kyle mirandolo incredulo, craig se rio y lo beso con fuerza mientras se apretaba mas aun a el.

La noche cayo porfin y estaban todos durmiendo, o al menos eso se supone que deverian estar haciendo todos.

Craig besaba a kyle por el cuello mientras este respiraba agitado despues de lo que habian hecho.

-Te hechare de menos.- decia kyle acomodandose sobre el pecho de craig.

-Yo igual, pelirrojo.- Ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Al dia siguiente los chicos ya estaban en clases, osea, en el gimnasio del colegio tratando de ensayar el baile.

-Bien, al menos van mejorando.- decia Garrison.

-Pero es tan vergonzoso.-Dijo stan.

-Este baile es de maricas.- le apoyo keny.

-Me siento despreciable.- dijo kyle enojado.

-Al menos te salen bien los pasos.- dijo stan.

-Eso es tipico de los maricas.-dijo cartman molestando.

-Estas celoso por que al menos me muevo.- le dijo kyle.

-No estoy celoso!.- le dijo enojado cartman.

-Pero pareciera que si.- dijo Clyde incorporandose ya que se encontraba estirado hacia atras.

Craig le pego a kyle en la cabeza por detras de la espalda de cartman, este lo miro y le devolvio el golpe. Ambos se pusieron a pelear a manotazos mientras reian.

-Hey no peleen conmigo en medio.- dijo cartman que tambien habia recibido golpes (todos a proposito) tambien.

-Yo tambien quiero!.- dijo keny dandole un pape a cartman.

-Ya basta!.

-Chicos disfruten de estos minutos para descansar, yo ya vengo.- dijo garrison saliendo del gimnasio.

-Toma.- dijo craig pegandole a cartman.

-YA BASTA DIENTES JODIDOS!.- dijo cartman enojado.

-¡¿A quien le dices dientes jodidos barril de grasa?.-dijo craig enojado.

-Prefiero ser un barril de grasa que tener los dientes jodidos!.- dijo enojado cartman.- Seguro que nunaca nadien te besara por eso!.

-A ti no te besaran por gordo.- dijo kyle al otro lado del chico.

-A ti por feo.- dijo cartman.

-Kyle no es feo.- dijo clyde mirando al chico.

-No no lo es.- dijo craig.

-Ustedes son unos maricas!.

-Callate gordo!.- dijo kyle.

-JUDIO!.

-Si imbecil, soy judio ¬¬.

-No me llames imbecil!.

-Bien chicos, quiero ver como lo hacen de nuevo.- los chicos se pararon entre quejas y se pusieron en posicion.

Hiban muy bien hasta el minuto 1:12 ya que kevin se le enredo el pie con el pie de keny y calleron al piso sobre craig que estaba en frente y stan que giraba junto con kyle por esa parte del baile se topesaron con las manos y los pies de los chicos, kyle callendo hacia atras sobre Butters haciendo que este se fuesa para el lado y provocara un efecto domino con el resto de los niños..

-¬¬* Hiban demasiado bien para ser cierto.- dijo garrison tomandose el puenete de la nariz.- ¡KEVIN TEN MAS CUIDADO, KENY TU IGUAL!.

-ok.- dijeron ambos chicos riendo por lo que habian causado.

-Bien! de nuevo.- dijo garrison poniendo la cancion.

Los chicos comenzaron y esta ves le salio muy bien, todos bailaban muy bien, mientras lo hacian garrison los veia par ver que vestuario les vendria mas.

Como kyle, keny, Kevin y token eran los cuatro que interpretaban vestirian de pantalones negros, polera blanca y chaqueta negra abierta, todo ajustado.

Craig y stan por tener el mejor cuerpo usarian pantalones negros y camisas negras abiertas mostrando el pecho.

Los demas vestirian con pantalones negros y poleras blancas.

El baile les salio perfecto, Garrison estaba feliz, y el show seria pronto, ensayarian todos los dias y seguro seria perfecto.

Despues del colegio, Stan, Cartman, Keny y Kyle se habian ido a casa de cartman.

-Que genial cocina tu madre !.- dijo keny probando la comida de la mama de cartman.

-Es la mejor chef!.- dijo cartman con aires de grandeza.

-Chicos yo ya me edevo ir.- dijo kyle poniendose de pie.

-Pero tan pronto.- le dijo stan

-Devo arreglar mis cosas para volver a casa esta noche.

-Iras ami casa supongo para la noche de peliculas.- dijo satn.

-Claro que ire!, no me lo perderia!.- dijo kyle feliz, se despidio y salio a casa de craig, ya devia volver a su casa.

Craig lo dejo entrar y lo ayudo a ordenar sus cosas, se quedaron un rato sentados en la cama.

-Te extrañare taaanto.- decia kyle abrazandolo con fuerza.

-¿Iras a la casa de stan?.- le dijo kyle.

-Claro.- dijo craig recordando que a la noche lo volveria a ver.

-Mejor me voi ya.- dijo kyle levantandose.

-Te ire a dejar, pero...¿cuanto te devo?.- dijo craig recordando que devia pagarle.

-Ya nada, no nesecito el dinero ya.- dijo kyle dandole un beso.

Craig lo fue a dejar a su casa y cuando volvio a la suya, se estiro en la cam, y sintio pena por no tener ya al pelirrojo con el.

Kyle sintio algo parecido, los dos contaban las horas para ir a casa de Stan.

_aaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyy kedoooooooooooooo XDDDDDD_

_Me devo ir poke ia ke volvio a clases de arabe no devo llegar tarde XD...ay nus vemmos!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Se me apetece ponerle Clyman, XD, asi que talvez le ponga un poco de eso, con respecto a lo que hiso craig con los drogados XD, nose pero crei que seria buena idea X._

Llego porfin la hora de juntarse en la casa para ver peliculas, aunque kyle estaba desde hace un poco antes que todos hay para ayudar a su super mejor amigo.

-Ya vendran.- decia kyle contento.

-Estas mas emocionado que yo!.- dijo stan sonriendo.- es bueno verte asi de feliz.

-Je.- rio kyle, disfrutaba estar con su amigo, pero solo queria que llegara craig.

-¿y como estuvieron los dias en casa de craig?.- le dijo stan y miro a su amigo, pero noto como este se sonrojaba.- ¿pasa algo?.

-No nada...-dijo kyle sonriendo.- los dias estuvieron bastante bien, estar con craig no es tan malo.

-¿Y es aburrido como tu decias antes?.

-¿Cuando decia eso?

-El año pasado.

-Ammm...no no es aburrido, de hecho nos reiamos mucho.

-Al menos tu no te aburriste.- kyle lo miro confundido.- pase mucho tiempo con wendy, pero no era algo exactamente bueno, era aburrido, solo hablaba de los derechos, veiamos noticias, estudiabamos.

-Vaya amigo, al parecer no te fue muy bien.- dijo kyle mirandolo con una sonrisa.

-No, wendy realmente sabe como ser aburrida.- en ese momento golperon la puerta, kyle se volteo para ir a abrir pero no se dio cuenta y piso los cordones de sus zapatos y callo al suelo.

-¡Kyle!¿estas bien?.- dijo stan ayudandolo.

-Si XD, no pasa nada.- dijo kyle quitandose los malditos zapatos, Stan se fue a abrir la puerta.

-hola!, se tardaron, kyle ya se estaba desesperando.- dijo stan sonriendo a los chicos que habian llegado todos juntos.( Eran Clyde , Token, Keny, Craig, Cartman).-¿donde esta Jimmy?

-No pudo venir.- dijo craig.- Saldria con su novia a una fiesta de una de sus amigas.

-Aps.- dijo stan.

Kyle estaba en la cocina, simplemente se sentia incapaz de salir y mirar a Craig, antes habia estado sin problemas pero mirarlo ahora se le hacia raro, se habia besado con el, se habia entregado a el!, Habia hecho de todo con el!, lo habia seducido, se conocian desnudos, el lo habia tocado y besado, lo habia saboreado, le habia hecho todo lo que nunca nadien le habia hecho ni tampoco habia intentado hacerle, de hecho nunca antes alguien lo habia abrazado por la cintura. Pensar en todo eso lo tenia bastante sonrojado, ademas de que no menciono que habia gemido mas de una vez su nombre.

-Kyle...-dijo stan desde la puerta de la cocina, kyle se volteo bastante sonrojado a el.- ¿que te paso?.

-No nada...solo, recordaba algo...muy vergonnzoso.- dijo kyle.

-¿que pasa amigo?, estas raro.- dijo stan preocupado, craig que estaba en el living lo miro hacia atras y sintio un poco de celos al ver a stan hablando con kyle.

-Ven vamos.- decia stan a kyle, este solo asintio y lo sigui hasta el living, los chicos que estaban hay se voltearon a saludarlo, pero kyle le puso especial atencion a craig el cual le saludo con una sonrisa.

Despues de charlar un rato, decidieron acomodarse para ver la pelicula.

Kyle se sento y craig se puso a su lado de forma cautelosa, cuando todos estaban pendientes de la pelicula, aprovechando que estaban tapados todos con alguna manta, craig y kyle se tomaron de la mano.

-No entiendo, ¿se supone que el ente ese que molesta es una especia de pollo o algo asi?.- dijo cartman al ver la forma de las pizadas del demonio de la pelicula.

-No, se supone que es un diablo.- le dijo Clyde.

-Pero tiene forma de pollo.- volvio a decir cartman.

-Pero solo las pisadas.- le volvio a decir Clyde.

-Pero porque?.

-No lo se.- dijo clyde comenzando a colapsar.

-Mas que de seguro que su director es un judio.

-Hey culon a mi no me molestes!.- dijo kyle molesto.

-No me digas culon coño!.

-Culon!.

-Judio!.

-CULON!.

-JUDIO!

-HIJO DE PUTA!.

-kyle¿ de nuevo tienes arena en la vagina?.

-NO TENGO ARENA EN MI VAGINA! .- kyle mientras decia esto se puso a golpear con los puños cerrados a su lado dejando la mano que tenia tomada con craig a la vista del gordo.

-¿Porque estan tomados de la mano?.- dijo cartman al verlos, kyle y craig se pusieron rojos y cartman rio malicioso.-¡Son maricas!.

-Callate gordo!.- dijo kyle enojado. Los otros chicos miraban como cartman tenia razon, los dos chicos tenian la manos tomadas.

-¿Y porque se toman de las manos?.- dijo Token igual de extrañado.

-Por que si.- dijo craig abrazandolo como si no le importara lo que dijeran los demas, los otros abrieron mucho los ojos al ver el gesto de craig.

-¿que carajo ustedes?.- dijo stan impactado.

-Yo sabia que eran unos maricas.- dijo cartman.

-Callate gordo, ese no es asunto tuyo!.- dijo enojado kyle.

-Vaya...- dijo clyde.

-¿Que pasa?.- dijo keny que se habia quedado dormido.

-Craig y Kyle son maricas.- dijo Token

-¡¿que?.

-Token!.- dijo kyle.

-Yo encuentro que esta bien que esten juntos.- dijo clyde a lo que todos lo miraron raro.-¿que?, es verdad.

-Clyde tu si que eres un gran marica.- dijo cartman, clyde estiro la trompita molesto.

-¿Y que?.- dijo keny.

-¿enserio no te importa?.-dijo escandalizado cartman.

-No, porque no importaria.- dijo stan, los otros presentes asintieron.

-¡¿que?, a ya se!, todos aqui son unos maricas!.- dijo cartman poniendose de pie.- Yo me voy, no pienso estar con un moton de maricas!.- tomo sus cosas y salio de la casa.

-Pero que carajo?.- dijo Token sin entender.

-No lo se.- dijo clyde.- le ire a preguntar que le pasa.- el tambien salio de la casa.

-Cartman es una mierda.- dijo Token mirando a los chicos.

-Si que lo es.- dijo keny, luego dirjieron su mirada a los dos chicos que ahora, ya no se tocaban, pero se miraban.

-¿Y ustedes?.- dijo stan con una sonrisa.-¿estan juntos?.

-Algo asi.- dijo craig mientras le acariciaba el rostro a kyle.

-Ya veo.- dijo Token.- ¿y porque no nos habian contado?.

-Porque...es complicado.- dijo kyle mirandolo.

-Naaa, son nuestros amigos, aunque esten juntos lo seguiran siendo.-dijo keny, los otros asintieron.

Clyde perseguia a cartman mientras este hacia todo lo posible por ignorar al castaño.

-Oye!, no me ignores!.

-Pierdete clyde!.- dijo cartman volteandose a verlo.

-¿Pero porque te molesta tanto?.- le dijo clyde sin comprender.

-PORQUE SON MARICAS!.- le grito cartman.

-¡¿y eso que te importa a ti?.- dijo el otro enojado.

-Ellos, estan juntos!, tienen los cojones para estarlo!.

-No me digas que...te gustaba kyle.- dijo clyde comprendiendo un poco.

-NO IMBECIL!., Me gusta otra ´puta persona!.

-¿Y por eso te pones asi?.

-Tu no entiendes clyde, esa persona me ignorara siempre porque no soy capaz de decir lo que siento.

-¿Por que?

-Porque, es un puto.

-¿Un chico?, osea, te gusta un tipo?

-Si! joder clyde!, eres tan lento!.

-Perdon!, pero es dificil de ti, osea, tu eres de todo y, no me sorprenderia que tambien hubieras sido homofobico.

-No soy homofobico!, nunca lo he sido!.

-Pero...bueno eso ya no importa. ¿Pero quien es el?.- cartman lo miro directo a los ojos y clyde se sonrojo.

-No te lo dire.- dijo cartman volteandose y caminando hacia un parque que habia cerca.

-Hey esperame!- clyde corrio y se puso a caminar a su lado.- ¿por que no quieres decirme?.

-Porque no lo entenderas.

-¿Porque nadien confia en mi?.- dijo clyde con berrinche.

-Clyde enserio no entenderas, ademas, mi orgullo no me lo permite.

-Si dejas que tu orgullo te controle nunca seras feliz.

-¿Tu crees?.

-Claro!.

-Bueno en ese caso.- cartman se detubo, se volteo a clyde y tomo su rostro entre sus manos, entonces se acerco a besarlo.

Los minutos se le detuvieron, todo se puso blanco, ese beso parecia eterno. Pudo sentir como lo apretaba con fuerza contra el, pasando sus manos por su espalda. Cuando se separo del beso lo quedo mirando con confusion.

-¿Ca-cartman?.- dijo confundido.

-Sabia que no entenderias.- dijo cartman soltandolo y dandose la vuelta.

-No espera!.- dijo clyde tomandolo del hombro, cartman se volteo y se volvio a encontrar con los labios del castaño.

-¿Y si nos vamos a mi casa?.- le dijo cartman, clyde asintio sonrojado.

Mientras los otros chicos hablaban del baile que les tocaba hacer la otra semana en el colegio.

-Es una mierda.- decia Token.

-Oye stan, yo queria usar la camisa abierta y sin polera.- decia keny.

-No te preocupes, mas que de seguro que de ultimo minuto nos cambia de lugar.- le dijo stan.- ademas se le nota que te tiene ganas.

-¡¿QUE?.

-Si keny.- le dijo Token.- y por verte sin polera, de seguro lo hara.

-NO PUEDE SER!, ESE IMBECIL NO ME PUEDE TENER GANAS!.- keny estab impactado por lo que le decian sus amigos.

-Pero es verdad.- dijo kyle.

-¿Porque crees que ni le importo lo que le dijo sobre que tu te lo violarias?.- le dijo craig divertido.

-AAAAHH! ¡QUE ASCO!.- dijo keny tapandose la boca.

-Vamos keny, no deve ser tan malo.- dijo kyle con risas.

-Si keny, solo es garrison.- dijo stan.

-Talvez si no fuera tan calvo.- le dijo craig.

-Y no tuviera el culo chueco.- siguio Token.

-Callense!, eso es mucho para mi!, ahora me siento trastornado!.- dijo keny con cara de traumado.

-Jejeje.- se rio craig.- pobre keny, el profesor se lo quiere ligar.

-Ya basta craig, enserio deve ser traumante saber que tu profesor te quiere, y mas aun si ese es garrison.- dijo kyle viendo como keny estaba en un rincon con un aura negra a su alrededor.

Clyde y cartman estaban en la cama de este abrazados, cartman lo tocaba por donde podia sin repudio alguno.

-Cartman...- dijo clyde al sentir como cartman le mordia sexymente la oreja.

-¿Que pasa?.

-Enserio...no puedo creer...que fuera yo.- dijo clyde sonrojandose.

-No te lo crees porque eres un idiota.- le dijo cartman abrazandolo por la cintura.

-No soy idiota.- dijo el otro haciendo un puchero, cartman le acariciaba el cabello, pronto a ambos los vencio el sueño

En la otra casa los chicos tambien se habian quedado dormidos, craig y kyle juntitoss, Keny token y stan cada uno por su lado. Mañana devian volver a ensayar ese baie, aunque el mas complicado seria clyde que ni sabia como miraria a cartman despues de una confesion asi.

_nose como me habra quedado el Clyman XD, no se me ocurrio nada mejor u.u, por cierto el baile es _Super Junior(슈퍼주니어)_미인아_뮤직비디오(MusicVideo) _asi lo deven poner en la barra de youtube por si lo quieren ver, es muy bueno pero algo grasios al imaginarselos a ellos asi XD_

_jeje,,, bueno no doy mas lata XD._


	10. Chapter 10

_bueno, no soy la katy ¬¬, soy su primo, mi tonta prima de nuevo se enfermo y volvio al hospital y pasara mas o menos una semana aya y me pidio terminara esto, y como a diferencia de ella no tengo imaginacion, lo hare breve, y como la puta loca no se dio el timepo de escribir esto en un cuaderno primero, tendre que improvisar con cosas que me dijo que pusiera ¬¬ojala les guste aunque sea mi creacion y no la de ella XD._

Los chicos al dia siguiente estaban todos en el colegio ensayando con el señor garrison el baile.

-Niños vamos, lo hacen bien!.- decia garrison. De pronto entro la directora victoria a decirle algo.

-¿que pasa directora Victoria?

-Señor garrison, tenemos un inconveniente.

-¿Que pasa?

-El show se adelanto para mañana.

-...-¡¿ QUE ?.- Dijo el señor garrison.

-Mañana sera y yo no puedo hacer nada, asi que arregleselas usted.- se dio la vuelta y se fue. El señor garrison quedo hay parado.

-Señor Garrison Cartman me pego entre las piernas y creo que me mutilo el pene.- dijo kyle a su lado acusando a cartman que justamente le habia dado con una escoba en su entrepierna.

-Señor garrison kyle me escupio en la cara!.-se defendio cartman, pero ambos notaron que el señor garrison los ignoraba.

-¿Señor garrison?.- volvio a decir kyle.

-Pero que hija de puta.-dijo garrison

-Hey!.- se ofendio cartman.

-No tu no Eric, la directora.

-¿Que hiso?.- le interrogo kyle.

-Adelanto el show para mañana.- cartman y kyle quedaron igual que su profesor.

-¡¿Que?.- dijo cartman.- que hija de puta!.

-No creo poder bailar algo asi en frente de todos!.- dijo kyle asustado, en ese momento llego Stan a su lado.

-¿Que pasa?.

-El show sera mañana.

-¡¿que?.

-No se escandalizen.-dijo garrison.- les sale bien el baile, tenemos que ensayar para arreglar los detalles y ver el vestuario.

-Pero el vestuario que no estaba listo?.-dijo kyle confundido.

-Si, pero estaba pensando en cosa de fisicos.

-¿Fisicos?.

-Si, creo que a Mckormick se le veria mejor una camisa abierta.- kyle y stan se miraron con una sonrisa complice ya que recordaron lo de ayer.

Garrison se acerco a los chicos para darles la noticia, estos lo tomaron bastante bien pero Tweek se escandalizo.

-AHHH!.-gritaba tweek nervioso.- noo, gah!, no puedo hacerloo!

-CALMATE!.- le dijo con desesperacion Keny que estaba a su lado.

-PERO! GAH!, O NO! Y SI EL GOBIERNO ME VE!.

-no te vera nadien del gobierno tweek.-dijo keny cansado de los escandalos del rubio.

-OH NO! GAH! VOY A COLAPSAR!.

-Yo diria que ya colapsaste.- tweek lo miro escandallizado.- Hey tranquilo era broma!.- dijo tomando las manos del chico que hiba a comenzar a tirarse el pelo.

-Bien chicos.- dijo garrison.-Quedan tres minutos antes de salir, ensayaremos una vez mas.

Los chicos hicieron una vez mas el puto baile y luego salieron a sus casas cada uno.

-Oye craig.- decia kyle que se habia ido con craig.-¿a que hora llegaron tus padres del viaje?

-Aun no llegan.

-¡¿Que?, y...¿donde dejaste a Ruby anoche?

-En tu casa, al menos a tu mama si le gusta mi hermana.

-Ya veo, asi que tus padres aun no llegan.

-No.

-¿Que les pasara?.

-Yo los queme.

-¿Que?.

-Nada.

-¿Tu los quemaste?.

-No.

-Y porque dijiste eso?.- Craig lo miro y lo tomo de la barbilla para darle un beso luego se fue.

Kyle no dijo nada, decidio entrar en su casa y subir a estirarse a su cama.

El dia paso muy aburrido, los chicos no habian hecho nada aparte de quedarse en su casa y descansar, eso de tantos ensyos los tenia demasiado cansados, los unicos que se juntaron fueron cartman y clyde que se habian dormido toda la tarde.

Todos estaban demaciado nerviosos, mañana les tocaria bailar y consideraban el baile demaciado gay.

-Chicos arreglense!.- gritaba garrison al dia siguiente para que los chicos se alistaran. Kyle estaba perdido abrazando y sintiendo a craig el cual estaba con la camisa negra abierta, tal como le correspondia.

-Deja de babearme.- le decia craig molestando al pelirrojo.

-No te estoy babeando.- craig rio y le dio un pequeño beso.- si esta mierda sale bien, te pedire que seas mi novio.

-¿Y si sale mal?.

-Si te he visto no me acuerdo.- kyle fruncio el seño.- es broma.

-Chicos les toca.- dijo garrison. Los chicos se instalaron en el escenario, habia bastante gente y todos estaban nerviosos.

-GAH! no! no podre!.- decia tweek nervioso.

-Si podras.- le decia keny que desde ayer le estaba dando aliento, ademas si tweek hacia algo estupido seguramente el tambien lo haria, estaba a su lado.

Las luces se apagaron y comenzo el juego de luces del baile junto con la musica...Y el baile, gracias a Dios, A Buda, A Moises, A Mohamed, A Todos estos dioses, fue un exito.

Las mujeres eso si estaban mas pendientes del torso de craig y keny, los hombres miraban lo raro que se veian , segun ellos, los chicos moviendose asi, y las chicas del colegio, estaban fascinadas ya que lo encontraron demaciado sexy.

-Bien!.- decia feliz garrison.-Estuvo ecxelente!.

-Si...-dijeron los chicos todos exaustos.

-Oye kyyyyle.-dijo craig, kyle lo miro.- Salio bien.

-Si

-Entonces...

-Entonces?.

-Ya eres mio!.- kyle alzo una ceja y recordo lo que le habia dicho craig antes de salir a bailar.

-Claro, ase mucho tiempo.- dijo kyle tomandole la mano, craig le sonrio.

-Bien, porfin se acabo esta mierda.- decia Eric agotado, Clyde se sento a su lado.

-¿Y que haras ahora que tenemos el resto del dia libre?.

-Llevarte a mi casa.- dijo cartman sonriendo con malicia, clyde se sonrojo, pero accedio a ir con Eric, por lo que se fuern de los primeros.

-GAH! LO HICE! SALI! Y SALIO HORRIBLE!.- decia tweek nervioso dandole lata de nuevo a keny.

-No estuvo bien.- le dijo este.

-Nooo!. GAH!.

-¿que pasa?.- dijo Token sentandose con ellos.

-Dice que lo hiso horrible.- le dijo keny.

-Estas loco.- le dijo token pasando un brazo por los hombros de su amigo.

Cada chico se fue a su casa entre cumplidos y felicitaciones, despues de todo, les salio excelente. Despues de eso, todo transcurrio normal, lo unico distinto era la pareja de craig con kyle, y de clyde con cartman, que por cierto ambas eran de conocimiento por todos, aun asi, todos estaban normales y no le dieron mucha importancia a las raras parejas, por lo que udieron estar normalmente.

Craig y kyle pasaban todos los fines de semana juntos, y sus hermanos, bueno, Ruby y Ike estaban juntos, eran de esas lindas parejitas de niños de doce años, solo que parecian mas amigos que novios.

Sheila tuvo que aceptar a su hijo, aunque no le gustaba nada la idea, y Gerald, a gerald no le importo mucho, por lo que podian estar tranquilos.

Un sabado por la noche.

-Craig...te quiero.- decia kyle entre jadeos.

-Y yo.- decia craig mientras se aferraba fuerte al pelirrojo.

_Bueno, como ya les dije, yo ha diferencia de mi prima no tengo imaginacion, pero a pesar de estar hospitalizada una semana, me paso su cuaderno de fics, en el que tiene ya tres historias, y como me dijo que avisara, tengo dos parejas, pero elejire una que es un KenyxTweek, porke me parecio genial XD, y habla sobre chile XD, asi que me voi y cualquier queja a mi tonta prima que se enferma mas que la mierda ¬¬ ( puta emo), y se hace weas, Adios...(me matara luego por lo que le dije XD)_


End file.
